The Nanny
by Waziha- and nothing more
Summary: Syaoran and Sakura are people who have both given up on love. Sakura moves to Oxford and gets hired by Syaoran as the nanny of his sister and has to live with them. Will love bloom between the loveless ones? R+R
1. Job Offer

Hey minna-san! As if I'm not busy enough, I'm adding two more stories to my list. I really hope you aren't mad at me for taking SO LONG to update Only One I've Loved. It's pretty slow so far anyways. I'll try updating faster but the chapters will be a bit shorter. You know what's so weird about all of my stories? I either think of them in the car or at the mall. Maybe those are just my muses. I should visit the mall more often. Enough about me, let's go on with the story! P.S: this is an AU fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or any of the characters but I do own the story plot.

The Nanny 

By: Kawaii-chan

Chapter One: Job Offer

Key:

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

~~Scene Change~~

(K/N: Kawaii-notes)

            Twenty-two year old Sakura Kinimoto wandered the streets of a city unknown to her. She had recently moved to Oxford after she found that her fiancé had cheated on her with the school whore. She had no one else in this world besides her best friend in Japan named Tomoyo. Tomoyo moved to America to be with her mother leaving Sakura alone. When she had found Mark, her former fiancé, she was the happiest girl in the world. He had been sweet to her at first and then after about two months he asked her to marry him. She had been delighted at first but soon found out that his proposal was fake and that it was all a scam to rob her of her virginity.

            He had told her in the most gruesome way imaginable. He told her when she found him lying in bed with the neighborhood whore. He didn't even bother to get out of bed! She moved to Oxford to start her whole life over again. She wanted to forget the past that she went through. 

            Sakura shuffled to keep her coat on through the winter wind as she searched for shops looking for people to employ her. She sighed in frustration and continued to walk. Each and every single store was occupied and no one would offer her a job. She kept on walking and she decided to pick up a newspaper and look in there for a well paying job to support her. She quickly ran home to read it there because she new a winter storm would be brewing. 

            When she got home to her tiny one bedroom apartment, she made some hot chocolate and sat down. Sure enough, there were a few offers. She kept on looking and looking but the jobs barely paid anything and they needed hard work. She scanned the section until she found an ad looking for a nanny, it read:

            _Nanny needed. Must be good with children and must be responsible. I offer a place to stay and I cover food expenses. High pay. Please call 972-554-7092._

            Sakura quickly grabbed the phone and dialed the number. The phone rang and a little girl picked up. "Hello, Li residence," she said sweetly. "Umm… I'm calling for the job," Sakura said to the girl. "Hold on for a second," she said. "ONIIII-CHAAAAN!!! IT'S FOR YOUUUU!!!" she yelled. Sakura winced at the sound but was soon greeted bye a husky voice. "Hello, Syaoran Li speaking," he said. "Yes, I'm Sakura Kinimoto. I was wonder about the nanny ad you put in the paper," Sakura said. "Ah, yes. Do you have any experience in child care?" Syaoran asked. "I used to baby-sit in high school for money," Sakura replied. "Okay, I'm not looking for much experience, I just want my sister to like you. Can you come tomorrow to meet her?" Syaoran asked. "Yes, what time and where?" "3:00 pm sharp at 1356 Oakmill Drive," he said. "Thank you very much. What is your sisters name?" Sakura asked.

"Ying-Fa."

~~Next Day~~

            Sakura woke up to the sound of her annoying alarm clock and did her morning business. When she sat down for breakfast many questions filled her head. What was the girl going to be like? How old was she? She didn't sound very old. She was probably around seven or eight. What was her brother like? Syaoran Li sounded very familiar. Had she heard it before? So many questions filled her head that she decided to go out so that she could clear her head.

            Sakura still had much of her money from Japan left with her so she decided to go shopping for a new out-fit to make a good impression. She entered a little boutique and a large selection of items. She looked around a bit and found the perfect out-fit. She got a pair of white bellbottoms and a sweaterish type pink turtleneck shirt. Along with that she got a dark jean jacket. She quickly rushed home and had lunch. She threw on her out-fit and combed out her shoulder length honey hair. She grabbed her purse and ran out the door. It was 2:45 and it would take less than ten minutes to get to the Li residence. Hopefully she'd be early. 

            She arrived at the residence and stared at it in amazement. This house was even bigger than Tomoyo's! Then it struck her; Syaoran Li was the big business tycoon who she kept on hearing on the news. She had heard of him but she never cared to see a picture. He was probably one of those old guys with younger sisters through a weird family thing. But he didn't sound old either. Maybe the phone made him sound young.

Even though it was freezing cold out side, Sakura started to sweat. If he was that rich, then he must have had a million people trying to get the job already! She nervously rang the doorbell and waited. Someone opened the door and smiled. She must have been Ying-Fa. She was so sweet! She had amber eyes and chestnut hair that was tied up in two pigtails that reminded Sakura of herself when she was younger. "Hello, are you going to be the new nanny?" she asked with anxious eyes. Sakura softened at the little girls curiosity. "Let's hope so," Sakura said as she knelt down beside Ying-Fa. Ying-Fa smiled a big smile and called out to her brother in that loud voice that made Sakura wince again.

"Hold on Ying-ying!" Syaoran yelled back. Sakura was now pretty sure that Syaoran was young. But still, how could someone young be a big business tycoon at this age? Sakura looked up and saw what appeared to be the most gorgeous man living. He had amber eyes like Ying-Fa and chestnut hair like her too. His hair was a bit messy and it gave him a boyish look. He was very tall but not too tall. Sakura could tell from white sweater that clung to his body that he was well built. Sakura saw no flaws what so ever in his appearance. She kept on staring until he made his way over to. "Welcome, I'm glad you could make it," Syaoran said with a serious face snapping Sakura out of her trance.

Ying-Fa tugged on Sakura's jacket motioning her to squat down. "You think my bother's cute don't you?" Ying-Fa said in a sly voice. Sakura blushed and Ying-Fa let out a giggle. Syaoran raised an eyebrow at the scene. "How old are you?" Sakura asked Ying-Fa. "She's seven," Syaoran replied for Ying-Fa. "And a half!" Ying-Fa added. Syaoran looked back at Sakura and motioned her to come in. "Please, have a seat," he instructed. 

Sakura sat down in a chair across from Syaoran ran. Ying-Fa quickly rushed over and climbed on Syaoran's lap. "I'll just ask you a couple of questions," Syaoran said still in his serious voice. It was serious but it wasn't harsh. "Okay, how old are you?" Syaoran asked. "22," "Any other occupation?" "No" "Brothers? Sisters?" "None" "Pets" "None" Sakura answered. Syaoran thought about it for a moment and came up with another question. "How would you treat Ying-Fa?" Syaoran asked. "I'd treat her like my own sister," Sakura answered confidently. "Good, most of the other people said that they'd treat her like a 'young lady'" Syaoran said. "What do you think Ying-ying?" Syaoran asked in a warm voiced as he smiled at the young girl. Sakura stared at how gorgeous he looked when he smiled. She had never seen anyone as beautiful. "I think she's great! I want her to be my nanny, onii-chan!" Ying-Fa chirped. Then she climbed up a bit and whispered something to him. Sakura saw him turn pink. "Ying-Fa!" Syaoran sounded shocked. Again, Ying-Fa giggled. Syaoran looked at Sakura and turned serious again. 

"You're hired. You start tomorrow."

TBC

~~~

So what d'ya think? Good? Bad? What? PLEASE REVIEW! I love hearing from you loyal fans out there. Tell me what you think. Since this story has shorter chapters, it'll be easier to type up and post. Don't forget to read my other fics too! Ja!

Recommendations:

**Confooosing Geezer Home** by Anony Mouse. Rated R. This is the funniest story I've ever read. It's not your regular funny story. I mean this thing will make you laugh the whole way. It's about these old people who live together in a retirement home (AKA: the under cover mental hospital) how they live their days. My fav. characters were Mr. Williams, Ms. Marchant and Ms. Titison. Please read the story!!

**The Marriage Demand **by LicyBabe2002. Rated PG-13. This story is great! It's about Syaoran kind of marrying Sakura out of revenge. I can't really explain it but it is really good.


	2. First Day

Hey minna-san! Thank you so much for reviewing for the last chapter of The Nanny. It meant a lot to me. You like me you really really like me! Okay, I'm going to shut up now so you can read. Once again, thank you for reviewing and I hope you review for this chapter too.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS and I'm not profiting from it.  
  
The Nanny  
  
By: Kawaii-chan  
  
Chapter Two: First Day  
  
Key:  
  
You should know the key by now. It's really simple.  
  
  
  
Sakura woke up with a fresh start the next morning. She was excited about her new job and she couldn't believe that out of all the people he must have had show up for the job, he picked her. Ying-Fa was so kawaii! She knew that she'd love taking care of her. For some reason, she reminded her of someone... she just couldn't put her finger on who it was. Syaoran was like a mystery to her. He seemed so serious and stern when he talked to Sakura, but when he talked to Ying-Fa, he seemed to be the sweetest and the most caring guy in the world. Sakura couldn't help but think about his God given features.  
  
'What am I thinking? It not right for me to do that. They're all monsters anyway. Just because this one is good looking, it doesn't mean that he is any different. They're all the same, lying, cheating and scheming. He isn't any different,' Sakura thought bitterly as she related it to what happened in Japan.  
  
She was still excited about the job, though. She did her morning business and changed into a pink shirt and jeans. She sat down at her little table in her so-called dining room and ate a bowl of cereal. She made a mental note to call the manager and tell him that she would be moving out soon. She checked her watch and saw that it was already 9:30am. She got up and put her bowl in the sink to wash later and went out the door.  
  
Sakura decided to get Ying-Fa a little gift. She stopped by a toy store and went in. Inside there were many toys to choose from. Sakura spotted a little lavender teddy bear with a pink heart on it's tummy and decided to get if Ying-Fa. "Would you like me to wrap it?" the sales clerk asked. "No, just give it to me in a bag," Sakura replied. She wanted to seem nice, but wrapping it up would seem like she was giving her a birthday gift.  
  
~~Li Manor~~  
  
Sakura stepped out of the car and went to the door. She rang the bell expecting Ying-Fa to open it. Instead she found Syaoran dressed in a navy blazer and white shirt. He had the stern look printed on his face like a trademark. He didn't never said anything cold when he talked to her, he just looked serious all of the time. "Good, you're on time. Come in and be seated. I'll call Ying-Fa," he instucted. "No need to call me, I'm right here," a voice chirped behind him. Syaoran smiled at her and moved away from the door.  
  
Sakura followed him in and sat down on the comfy couch. Ying-Fa rushed over and squeezed in by her. "I'm going to attend a very important meeting today and I won't be back until five. Ying-Fa eat's lunch at 12 and her lunch is already in the fridge. I made you something too. If you get hungry after lunch, be free to get anything. You may take Ying-Fa outside but you need to be back inside by 4:30. If you need something, don't hesistate to call me. Ying-Fa knows my number so you can get it from her," Syaoran said as he got ready. "Oh, before I forget, your room is upstairs right next to Ying-Fa's room. It'll have your name on the door. If Ying-Fa wants to watch a movie on t.v, make sure you check the rating. I think you know what is considered inappropriate. Make sure you stay safe and don't break any of the rules. Ying-Fa knows those too," Syaoran said before he openned the door.  
  
"Wait!" Ying-Fa yelled. Syaoran stopped and turned. Ying-Fa ran into his arms. "Oops, I almost forgot," Syaoran smiled. Ying-Fa gave him a kiss on the cheek and Syaoran gave her one. "Can we do something when you get home?" Ying-Fa asked. "If you're a good little girl, I'll take you and Kinimoto-san to dinner. Is that deal?" Syaoran questioned still smiling one of his to die for smiles. Ying-Fa nodded and got down. "Bye, be good Ying- ying," Syaoran waved. Sakura waved to Syaoran and he gave her a tiny hint of a smile.  
  
After Syaoran left Ying-Fa turned to Sakura and took her hand. "I wanna take you to your room! Onii-san and I worked really hard to make it just right for you," Ying-Fa said as she took her upstairs. Sakura smiled at how kawaii Ying-Fa was. Sakura found her name taped to the door. Clearly it was Ying-Fa who wrote it. Some of the letters were smaller than the others.  
  
When Sakura stepped inside she gawked at the room. Not even Tomoyo had a room like this. The walls had pink wall paper with cherryblossoms. Her bed was humongous. It was pink and white. Instead of it being shaped like a regtangle, it was like a circle with a canopy on top. The curtains were pink too but it was made out of chiffon. There were empty picture frames on the walls just in case she wanted to hang up photos. The carpet of the whole house was a faint beige. The whole color scheme of her room was white, pink and gold. There were two doors next to eachother. Ying-Fa lead her to the one of the doors.  
  
"This is your bathroom. Isn't it nice?" Ying-Fa asked. Sakura nodded. Of course, her bathroom too was pink. The bathtub was rather large and it looked perfect for soaking in. It even had a seperate shower! Sakura loved this place. Luck was in the favor of her.  
  
She came back out and noticed a package on her bed. She openned it up and saw a notebook in it. It was also pink and it had cherry blossoms. Her name was embelished on the corner. It had a little lock and a set of keys. She saw the note attachted to it. 'This gift is from Ying-Fa and me to you. Ying-Fa and I hope you enjoy staying here with us. This is just a welcome gift for you. Use it well,' It said.  
  
'Wow, this is so sweet! Ying-Fa must have picked it out for me,' Sakura thought. "Onii-san picked it out especially for you. He just put my name on there because you'll be my care-taker," Ying-Fa said as if on cue. "Oh," was Sakura's only reply. 'This is strange, such a nice gift from a man? Surely, I thought it was Ying-Fa,' Sakura thought as she looked at it again.  
  
"Why don't I give you a whole tour of our home?" Ying-Fa enquired. Sakura nodded and was let out. The house was rather large. Maybe a bit bigger than Tomoyo's. "This is my room," Ying-Fa pointed. Sakura and Ying- Fa stepped into the large room filled with toys. The room was a light blue color with baby pink colored petals. It was filled with so many toys that it seemed like a toy store itself. The walls were lined with pictures of Ying-Fa and Syaoran together. A couple of them had an elderly woman with them.  
  
"Ying-Fa, who's that?" Sakura asked pointing to the elderly woman, "Oh, that's my mother. She died when I was two." "My mother died when I was very young too. I miss her a lot," Sakura replied. "Wow, that's another thing we have in common," Ying-Fa stated. "Another thing?" Sakura asked in confusion. "Mmhmm, we also share the same name," "We do?" "Yes, both of our names mean cherry blossom," Ying-Fa said as she nodded her head. "Oh, I didn't know that Ying-Fa was another name for cherry blossom." "Do you want to play? Please say yes, please say yes!" Ying-Fa pleaded while jumping up and down. "Sure, what do you want to play?" Sakura asked. "Dolls!" Ying-Fa squealed in joy.  
  
Ying-Fa opened up the big house beside her bed and revealed the many barbie dolls she had. Sakura picked one up that looked sort of like her mother, she had black hair and green eyes. "That's Natalie," Ying-Fa informed. Ying-Fa got one with green eyes and honeyish brown hair. "This is Stacy," she said, "they're best friends." "Okay, what are they going to do?" Sakura asked. "They're going to go... SHOPPING!" Ying-Fa squealed again. "Okay, let's hop into the car," Sakura played along. They played for half an hour and soon got hungry.  
  
A growling sound was heard coming from Ying-Fa's tummy. "He he, guess I'm a bit hungry," Ying-Fa said, "you're not the only one. I'm starving!" Sakura replied. They climbed down the stairs and went into the kitchen. "I wonder what Onii-san made us," Ying-Fa said as she looked into the fridge. Sure enough, there were two sandwiches on plates. "Mmm... Onii-san made my favorite, peanut butter and jelly!" Ying-Fa said as she took it out. Sakura checked her and found that it was chicken. "Kinimoto-san, can you the potato chips from the cabinent on top of the fridge?" Ying-Fa asked as she sat down at the small break-fast table. Sakura got the chips and she also got some juice to go with the meal. "Here you go Ying-Fa," Sakura said placing them in the middle.  
  
Sakura ate and talked to Ying-Fa. "Ying-Fa, why does your brother call you Ying-Ying?" Sakura asked as she took a sip from her juice. "It's just a nick name for me. I like that name. He started calling me that when I was born," Ying-Fa answered. "You don't mind if I ask you questions do you? I really want to find out more things about you and your brother," Sakura said. Ying-Fa nodded. "Why does your brother seem so serious around me all of the time? Is he uncomfortable?" Sakura questioned. "No, he's not uncomfortable around you, he's just like that to all women," Ying-Fa said. "Why?" "I really don't want to talk about it right now. Will you read to me when we're through?" Ying-Fa asked. Sakura smiled at her. "Of course, I love to read too," Sakura commented.  
  
Soon, they were both finished and Ying-Fa lead Sakura to the library. The walls were covered with books. 'They must like to read a lot,' Sakura thought as she entered the room. "Ooh, ooh, read this!" Ying-Fa handed her the book. "The Rainbow Fish," Sakura read. Sakura started reading the book. Soon, they had read many books and it was already 4:00.  
  
"Kinimoto-san? Can you do me a favor?" Ying-Fa asked Sakura. "Only if you call me Sakura-chan, then I will," Sakura answered her. "Okay Kini- Sakura-chan, come with me," Ying-Fa said as she lead Sakura into a room. The room was big and it was colored a forest green. It had it's own scent to it. It smelled like fall. She liked it. "What room is this?" Sakura asked. "Onii-san's room," Ying-Fa asked as she openned the door to his closest. "What are whe doing in here?" Sakura asked while looking around the room.  
  
The room, like the other rooms had many pictures. They were of Syaoran by himself, many of Ying-Fa, and some of their mother. Sakura also noticed a smaller sized picture, it had a woman with blue eyes and black hair in it. She looked very beautiful. Before Sakura could ask about her, Ying-Fa came out with a big sheet of paper and pulled her out of the room. "Come on," Ying-Fa said urging Sakura to walk faster.  
  
Ying-Fa lead Sakura into her room and made her sit on the bed. She pulled out a little kiddie canvas and clipped the sheet of paper on. "I like to draw pictures of people, especially pretty people, can you sit still for a while so that I can draw you?" Ying-Fa asked. Sakura sat on the bed staying still. She thought it would be easy but it turned out to be hard. She kept on twitching and wanting to get up. She kept on smiling for Ying-Fa so that she could draw a portrait of her.  
  
"Are we done yet?" Sakura asked gingerly trying not to sound rude. "Almost... there! I'm done," Ying-Fa said smiling. Sakura sighed in relief and got up to see what Ying-Fa had drawn. It took her breath away. She couldn't believe that such a young girl had drawn such a beautiful picture of her. "Ying-Fa, this is amazing!" Sakura said. "You really think so?" Ying-Fa asked looking at the picture. Sakura nodded. "I'm going to paint it tomorrow, you can help me," Ying-Fa said to Sakura. "At least I don't have to sit still for so long," Sakura said. "I've done that to Onii-san SO many times. It isn't hard for him to stay still now since he's so used to it. It's really easy to draw him when he's reading," Ying-Fa said.  
  
Sakura and Ying-Fa heard the doorbell ring and went down stairs to see who it was. It turned out to be Syaoran. "Yay, you're home!" Ying-Fa said as she gave him a hug. "Have you been a good girl like you said you would be?" Syaoran asked. Ying-Fa nodded yes. "How has she been?" Syaoran asked sounding more normal this time. Maybe he was really happy that he was home. "Ying-Fa was a complete angel," Sakura replied. "Good, why don't I go get changed and I'll take you two ladies somewhere before we eat," Syaoran suggested.  
  
"Deal."  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
Okay, the second chapter did seem a tad bit uninteresting but it will get better soon. You'll like the next chapter better because it'll have Syaoran in it. Please, please, please review and make me a happy writer. I'll love you very much if you do. Did you notice that Ying-Fa has some of the same characteristics as... well, you'll have to find that one out. 'Til next time, Ja! 


	3. Dinner Date

Hola minna-san! LOL that's funny. Spanish+Japanese=Japish/ Spanjanese. Sowwy it took me so long to get this new chapter up. Forgive me? Thanx! I love you guys so much for reading my fic. This is dedicated to all of my loyal fans. *blows kisses*  
  
The Nanny  
  
by Kawaii-chan  
  
Chapter 3: Dinner Date  
  
Key: you should know  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______ Syaoran had promised to take everyone to dinner and he kept his word. As soon as he got home, he changed into ribbed hunter green turtle neck and some white pants. Sakura could have sworn that it only took him five minutes to take a shower and get changed. Since he didn't have time to change, his hair was still wet making him look debonair. It didn't take him long so he waited in the living room.  
  
Sakura and Ying-fa on the otherhand took a LONG time. Ying-fa was already dressed in a pink dress that tied in the back and she tied her black up into pig tails (like Meiling's. No that's not who she's like). Ying-fa was busy choosing the perfect outfit for Sakura. "Kawaii, wait...no, ooh, this brings out your eyes, wait too big, aah, perfect!" Ying-Fa said looking through Sakura's clothes. (let's just say that Sakura brought them over at some time during the day) She had finally decided on a white capri style skirt with a nice black halter top. Ying-fa also got out Sakura's strappy black sandals and put them on her. "Ooh, Sakura-san, you look soooooo kawaii! Now lets work on that hair," Ying-fa said all genki. Sakura looked at the little girl in pure exasperation. Now she was definatly reminding her of someone.  
  
Ying-fa finally tied Sakura's auburn hair into a look bun and let some tendril's frame her face. "Wow, you look so nice Sakura-san! Come on let's go, we don't want to be late," Ying-fa chirped. Ying-fa pulled Sakura down the stairs and was met with Syaoran. Syaoran looked up and blushed. The nanny was looking beautiful. Sakura tensed when she saw Syaoran. "Are you two ladies ready?" he asked. "Hai, nii-chan," Sakura said. "Oh wait, I have something to give you Ying-fa," Sakura said. Sakura got the little bear she got and handed it over to Ying-fa. Ying-fa's eyes twinkled at the sight. "Ooh can I open it now?" Ying-fa asked. Sakura nodded yes. Ying-fa opened the bag and saw the bear. "I love it!" she chirped. "Why don't you go put it into your room," Syaoran suggested. Ying-fa rushed up to her room leaving Sakura and Syaoran alone. "Arigatou, Kinimoto-san," Syaoran said. "Please, call me Sakura-chan," Sakura replied. "I'm sorry, but I can't call you that. I hope you aren't offended Ms. Kinimoto," Syaoran said. "Not at all. Umm... you look very nice tonight," Sakura said nervously. "I guess that's something we both have in common then," Syaoran said with a half smile. Sakura blushed at the comment. He called her pretty.  
  
Ying-fa rushed back down. "Come on slowpokes, you don't want to be late now do you?" Ying-fa asked. Syaoran smiled openned the door. He unlocked the door to his silver Mercedez-Benz and openned the door for Ying-fa and Sakura. They all got in to the car and drove off.  
  
~~Restaurant~~  
  
Syaoran decided to go to a casual restaurant instead of a fancy one for Ying-fa. It was a good thing because the neither of them were dressed for the part. "Name?" asked the bus boy. "Li, party of three," Syaoran replied. The bus boy lead them to their table and sat them down. "The waiter will be with you in a moment," he said. "So how did the meeting go?" Ying-fa asked. "It went well, our new products will be launched in a couple of days. We discussed out promos and other minor things. How did your day go?" Syaoran asked. "It went great! Sakura-chan and I did so many things together. I even drew a picture of her!" Ying-fa replied. "She drew one of you too?" Syoaran said chuckling. Sakura nodded. "Ying-ying, does this mean that you've found yourself a replacement?" Syaoran asked? "Nu-uh," Ying-fa said.  
  
The waiter arrived and gave them menus to look at. "What will you have sir?" he asked Syaoran. "I'll have the steak well done and a sprite." "Very well, how about you madam?" the waiter asked Sakura. "I don't know. I've never been here before," Sakura said looking at the menu. "Would you like me to help?" Syaoran offered. "Hai." "I recommend the baked chicken and potatoes," Syaoran suggested. "Okay, I'll have that and a sprite," Sakura ordered. "How about you young lady?" the waiter said to Ying-fa. "I'll have....pizza! Extra cheese, please! I'll have some coke with that." Ying- fa said. The waiter confirmed their order and went off.  
  
"We haven't gotten to know eachother quite well Kinimoto-san. Do you mind telling me which part of Japan you are from?" Syaoran asked. "I'm from Tomeoda. I lived with my father and brother before I moved here. How about you and Ying-fa?" Sakura asked. "Ying-fa and I are from Hong Kong. We moved her when Ying-fa was only three. Do you have any family here?" Syaoran asked. "No, infact, I don't have any family at all. My mother died when I was only five and brother and father died in a car crash recently," Sakura sad with a look of sadness in her eyes.  
  
Syaoarn was hit with guilt. "Oh, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked," Syaoran said in a comforting tone. "It's alright, you didn't mean to. I do have my aunt, Sonomi Daidouji, and my cousin, Tomoyo, living in America," Sakura said cheering up. "I'm glad to here that. Like you, Ying-fa and I have no parents. Only a cousin, Meiling Li, lives in Hong Kong. Thank God," Syaoran said. "Hey, I like Meiling. Don't say anything about her!" Ying-fa protested. "Fine, I won't," Syaoran replied. "I hope you don't mind me asking but Ying-fa took me into your room today and I saw a picture of a woman with black hair and blue eyes. Do you mind me asking who she is?" Sakura asked.  
  
Syaoran paused for a second. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," Sakura said. "No, it's alright. If you don't find out today, you're bound to find out some other day. The woman in the photo is Nishi Umeshi, my ex-fiance," Syaoran said in a distant voice. "What happened?" Sakura asked. "Well, it turns out, she didn't love me. She only loved my money and my fame. I caught her with someone else," Syaoran continued. "I'm very sorry, the same thing happened to me, I guess we start our own club. We can call it the... Newly Seperated Club," Sakura said trying to ease the tension. Syaoran looked up and gave her a genuine... smirk. (K/N:You thought I was gonna say smile didn't ch'ya?) "Guess you can be president and I can be vice-president," Syaoran said. Sakura smiled in agreement.  
  
Syaoran's heart fluttered. His cheeks were starting to burn. 'Snap out of it, stupid! Don't let her get to you, she'll do the same thing Nishi did! There all the same!' Syaoran's mind yelled. He snapped out and shield his heart. "Huh? What are you talking about?" Ying-fa asked dumb-founded. "You'll understand sooner or later," Sakura answered. 'Let's just hope what happened to me and Syaoran won't happen to you. I doubt that though,' Sakura thought.  
  
The waiter came back with their orders and left. Syaoran, Sakura and Ying- fa enjoyed their meals with a little bit of chit chat. It wasn't anything very serious, they were just talking about what they did during their day. After they finished, they went home.  
  
~~Home~~  
  
When Sakura, Syaoran and Ying-fa finally arrived at the manor, Sakura and Syaoran both discovered that Ying-fa was fast asleep. "I don't want to wake her up, but how will we get her out of the car?" Sakura asked. "Don't worry, she's a heavy sleeper. She get's it from Meiling," Syaoran said carrying Ying-fa out of the car.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran went up stairs into to Ying-fa's room to tuck her into bed. "She looks like an angel when she sleeps doesn't she?" Syaoran asked smiling. "Yes, she does. You love her a lot don't you?" Sakura asked. "She's the light in my life. With out her I'm just nothing. I fear the day I have to give her away to her knight in shining armor," Syaoran said caressing Ying-fa's cheek. Sakura was amazed seeing how sweet Syaoran was. "Did she tell you that tomorrow would be her first day of school at the new private school I enrolled her into?" Syaoran asked. "No, she didn't. I hope it turns out nicely," Sakura said looking at Ying-fa.  
  
"I guess it's pretty late, I should to my room now. Good night, Li-san," Sakura said. "Good night Kinimoto-san," Syaoran said as they parted. Sakura went into her room and changed into her pink pajamas. She was starting to like Syaoran more the more she started to get to know him. 'Baka, you know it's just an act to show that he is polite and loving. You can never trust men. No matter what,' Sakura thought bitterly before she turned out the light.  
  
In Syaoran's room, Syaoran was doing practically the same thing. He changed into his green pajamas and settled into bed.  
  
'Sakura- I mean Kinimoto-san, seems very nice, and smart, and pretty... Wait! What I am I thinking, she'll just betray me like Nishi if I ever hook up with her. Women are too good at acting to be trusted. She just acts to keep her job. She's no different.'  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
So how did you like the chapter? I know it was short but that's how I gotta do them now. Sowwy. Woo-hoo, I'm on a role. I got two stories updated in one week! Let's pray I keep it that way. Ha, I made a rhyme. Neways, the next chapter is going to be about Ying-fa's first day at the new school. Be sure to read my other fics and review. Thankie yous. Ja!  
  
Kawaii-Libra-Waziha-chan 


	4. Yingfa's First Day

Hey minna-san! Woo-hoo! No homework! I know you've been dying to read another chapter of The Nanny so here it is. Muah, muah, you love me, you really really love me. Wow, I've never gotten so many reviews for a story. Thank you so much! Oh yeah, make sure you read this poem I kind of wrote but I didn't make up, called Practical Application. It's so cute!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or CC's Pizza. LOL.  
  
The Nanny  
  
By: Your's truly, Kawaii-chan  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ____  
  
"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan! Wake up!" Ying-fa chirped. Sakura sleepily put a pillow over head to block the noise. "SAKURA-CHAN!!!!" Ying-fa yelled. "Huh? What the..." Sakura said sleepily openning her eyes. "Get dressed quickly. Onii-chan is taking me to my first day of the new school. Hurry up because we're already late!" Ying-fa said in a panicy tone. Sakura jumped up and quickly dashed over to her closet. She got out her outfit consisting of black bellbottoms and a long sleeve baby blue shirt and did all of her morning business before that.  
  
Sakura was done in five minutes and she rushed into the living room. As she was running, she literally bumped in to Syaoran. "Whoa, slow down," Syaoran said. "Oops, sorry," Sakura apologized. "Why are you in such a hurry?" Syaoran asked her. She told him that she didn't want to cause Ying-fa to be late to school. "But school isn't for another forty five minutes and I'm going to be the one dropping her off. "HOE??? Ying-fa told me we were late!" Sakura said exasperated. Syaoran chuckled and continued walking upstairs. "Next time you should look at your clock," Syaoran teased. "YING- FA!!" Sakura yelled.  
  
"What? What?" Ying-fa said rushing by her side. "Why did you tell me that we were late and make me rush?" Sakura asked. "Umm... hee hee, it was fun seeing you do that. Can you teach me some time?" Ying-fa asked smiling. "Oh, well let's forget about that. At least it gives me time for breakfast," Sakura said leading Ying-fa into the kitchen.  
  
Sakura made some pancakes for her and Ying-fa unaware of Syaoran standing behind her. "LI-KUN, DO YOU WANT ANY PANCAKES?!!!" Sakura yelled thinking that Syaoran was still upstairs. "Ah, you don't have to make me deaf you know. I'm right here, Miss Kinimoto," Syaoran said holding his ears. Sakura blushed in embarrassment and turned back around. Ying-fa on the other hand was throwning a fit of giggles.  
  
"Gomen nasai, I didn't know you were behind me," Sakura nervously said. "You're forgiven, next time you should check who's behind you," Syaoran said still holding his ears. "That was almost as funny as Arthur!!" Ying-fa said reffering to Arthur the ardvark on PBS. "Wait.. that was even funnier than Arthur!" Ying-fa still said giggling.  
  
"Hurry up and finish your breakfast, you don't want to be late, do you?" Sakura said putting a plate of pancakes in front of Ying-fa. Everyone finished and were off to Willow Private School.  
  
~~Willow Private School~~  
  
Syaoran and Sakura walked with Ying-fa to her new classroom where there were many children of different races. "Ah, welcome. Who might you be?" a friendly woman asked. Before Syaoran could say anything, Ying-fa chirped up. "I'm Ying-fa Li," Ying-fa said in a cheery voice. The lady smiled and patted her on the head. "I'm Ms. Lilly, your new teacher. Welcome!" she said taking her hand. Ying-fa followed her to a group of little girls playing in a play kitchen.  
  
After a few minutes of watching, Syaoran and Sakura saw that Ying-fa was getting along perfectly well. "Now that Ying-fa has adjusted, you don't need to worry about her anymore, you may leave," Ms. Lilly said. "Are you sure she'll be alright," Syaroan asked fretting about Ying-fa. "She will be perfectly fine. Look she already made new friends," Sakura pointed out. "Okay."  
  
~~Car Ride Back~~  
  
Sakura watched as Syaoran droved. He looked nervous. "Are you alright Li- kun?" Sakura asked gently. Syaoran paused for a while but then nodded. "You're nervous about Ying-fa aren't you?" Sakura asked him, "Don't worry, she's perfectly fine. Ha, I remember my brother fretting when it was my first day of school. He watched me like a hawk when he dropped me off and when a boy offered to let me play with him, My brother scared him off with his trademark glare and called him 'gaki'," Sakura said with tears starting to sting her eyes.  
  
"Kinimoto-san, are you alright?" Syaoran asked handing her a napkin. Sakura nodded and wiped her eyes. Syaoran had a sudden urge to comfort her in some way, but he knew that he couldn't. "Am I boring you with these stories of my life?" Sakura choked out. "No, not at all, I like listening to your stories. I find them quite nice and humorous," Syaoran said giving her a genuine smile which made her blush.  
  
"Well, on my first day I was so nervous I didn't know what to do. Thank goodness Tomoyo was there! We were best friends from the start. There was also this guy with blue hair and glasses. His name was Hiiragizawa Eriol. We became good friends too," Sakura told. "Wait, did you say Hiiragizawa ERIOL?" Syaoran asked inquizitively. "Yes. Why?" "Oh nothing."  
  
"I like listening to your stories Kinimoto-san. It get's my mind off of worrying about Ying-fa," Syaoran said. Sakura looked up and smiled. "Thank you. When Tomoyo left, I was only left with my boyfriend. He pretended to care but he never really listened to what I ever had to say. It was always about what he had to say," Sakura explained.  
  
~~Li Manor~~  
  
Sakura and Syaoran both entered the manor together. "Li-kun, don't you have to go to work today?" Sakura asked. "No, I'm done with all of my work since I work more this week. I don't have anything to do at work." "Oh, I see."  
  
Sakura went upstairs to Ying-fa's room to clean it up. To her surprise, it already was. When she came back downstairs, she saw Syaoran reading the news paper. "Li-kun, does Ying-fa clean up her room by herself?" Sakrua asked, "Yes, but I help her a little. We usually clean up when she's done brushing her teeth and showering." Sakura nodded.  
  
A little while passed while Sakura just picked up a book from the library and started reading it. She sighed and put it down. "Is something wrong?" Syaoran asked her. "Not really but there just isn't anything to do. There's nothing to clean. It's to early to prepare lunch and I don't feel like reading," Sakura said. Sakura saw Syaoran hesitate but he said something. "Would you perhaps like to come with me somewhere?" Syaoran asked, not looking at her. "Um... okay, if it doesn't bother you," Sakura said nervously.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran grabbed their coats and got into Syaoran's car. "Is there somewhere special you'd like to go?" Syaoran asked for her opinion. "Actually, I really don't know Oxford very well so I wondering if you could show me around," Sakura said gingerly while trying to hide the pink hue on her cheeks. "Alright, but I'm afraid we can't see much today unless you don't mind having lunch at a restaurant," Syaoran explained, "Oh, I don't mind at all!"  
  
~~The Place He Took Her~~  
  
Syaoran took her to a large park that was not very crowded nor vacant. "This is a place I like to come and relax. I usually come when Ying-fa is with one of her friends or something. I bring her a lot too," Syaoran explained while they walked. Sakura nodded.  
  
"There used to be a lot of parks like this in Japan. I loved going to them," Sakura said looking around. "It must be even nicer there since the temperature is warmer," "Yes, it is. It's especially beautiful during mid- spring when all of the cherry blossoms are in full bloom," Sakura said. She was amazed at how they were actually a conversation. Though Syaoran was quite serious, she still felt comfortable with him. He wasn't the mean serious or anything, but he could loosen up a bit. Sakuar liked it when he smiled. It fit him.  
  
"Cherry blossom. If I'm not mistaken, that's also what your name means, right?" Syaoran asked. "Yes it does. I was quite surprised when I found out that your sister's name was also cherry blossom. My mother named me cherry blossom before she died. Her name was Nadeshiko," Sakura answered. "Another name of a flower, I see," Syaoran observed. "Li-kun, you what does your name mean?" Sakura questioned. "Syaoran means 'little wolf' in Chinese. My father named me," Syaoran answered. "That name suits you well, but I think 'little' wouldn't apply to you anymore," Sakura said taking a look at Syaoran's height. He was much taller than her. Maybe about five inches or so.  
  
Syaoran laughed when he saw Sakura literally staring up at him. "You're funny," Syaoran said still laughing. "Hoe?"  
  
Sakura and Syaoran came across a ice cream stand. "Would you like some ice cream? My treat," Syaoran suggested. "Okay, stawberry please," Sakura answered. "I'd like one strawberry and one chocolate please," Syaoran told the man. He paid the ice-cream man and handed Sakura her ice cream and continued walking. "Li-kun can we sit down? My legs are getting a bit tired," Sakura said. To their luck a bench was conveniently there. "Sure."  
  
"Do you plan on staying in Oxford for long?" Syaoran asked her. "Maybe, I'm not sure yet. There's no reason to go back to Japan. Atleast I have a job here," "Same here, there's not really a good reason to go back to China unless you think my annoying cousin is one," Syaoran told her. "Li-kun, do you have a best friend?" Sakura asked out of the blue. "Yes, we e-mail each other much. He's also my business partner. Have you ever heard of Eriol Hiiragizawa?" Syaoran asked her. "Yes, he's like you. Young but very successful," "And lonely," Syaoran finished.  
  
"He's single just like you? Wow, do you know how many women would kill to be with you?" Sakura said amazed. "Well, the one that I loved wouldn't. She'd kill for my money." "Li-kun, women go wild when they see you because of you extremely good looks!" Sakura said without thinking. When she realized what she had said, she blushed. Syaoran turned a bit red too. 'Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!!!' Sakura's mind yelled. Syaoran looked at his watch and noticed it was time to eat.  
  
"Time sure flies. It's already time for lunch. Just a couple of more hours before we can finally pick up Ying-fa," Syaoran noticed. Sakura giggled. "I don't know what it is with guys and their younger sisters. Don't worry, she's okay. Let her enjoy," Sakura giggled. "If you say so," Syaoran mumbled under his breath.  
  
~~Restaurant~~  
  
Sakura and Syaoran ate in comfortable silence. There was bit chit chat but it wasn't anything serious. Syaoran found it amazing how he and Sakura connected. For some reason, he felt comfortable with her. He forgot he day's tensions. He sometimes scolded himself for staring at her when she smiled. He like the way her eyes twinkled when she did. 'I better not get into anything serious. She might be a threat... but that smile...' Syaoran thought.  
  
~~School Again~~  
  
"It's mine!"  
  
"No it's mine!"  
  
"Mine!"  
  
"Mine!"  
  
"Mine!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Break it up you two," said Ms. Lilly. Ying-fa was quarreling with a boy in her class. He had black hair (K/N: think Yamasaki) and palish green eyes. They were fighting over the play-dough. "You blooming idiot!" Ying-fa shot at him. "You sissy air-head!" he shot back. They both gave each other glares. Ying-fa and Syaoran shared the same intense glare and looked almost identical when they glared. "Why don't you share the play-dough, I think there is enough for both of you," Ms. Lilly suggested exasperated. "No thank you. I don't play with sissies," he said sticking his tongue out. "Mark, you shouldn't say that," "It's okay, she can have it. It probably has cooties all over it anyways," he said.  
  
Ying-fa snatched the play dough and stuck her tongue out. "Well thanks to you, it probably has rabies!!" Ying-fa fired at him. He glared back and left. Ms. Lilly sighed. Ying-fa brought over the play dough to her new friend Mariah and started playing.  
  
Soon, it was time to go. Everyone's parents or care takers came to pick them up. "Nii-chan!" Ying-fa chirped when she saw Sakura and Syaoran standing there at the door. She rushed over and hugged both of them. "Bye Ying-fa. See you tomorrow," Ms. Lilly smiled. Mark passed by and glared at her. "Hope you don't come to school tomorrow, sissy air-head." he said with a smirk. "Why that little..." Syaoran started before Sakura stopped him. "It's okay, they're little kids. It happens," Sakura said. "But still..."  
  
~~Back home~~  
  
"So Ying-fa, how was your day?" Sakura asked when they got home. "It was okay except for Mark. All he does is tease me!" Ying-fa exclaimed. "That gaki..." Syaoran mumbled under his breathe. Sakura burst out laughing when she saw Syaoran. "You act just like my brother!!" Sakura said in between laughs. Syaoran and Ying-fa sweat dropped.  
  
After they had dinner, everyone went to bed... except Ying-fa who was making plans to get back at Mark.  
  
TBC  
  
How did ya like that chapter? Sorry it took me so long to get it up. I had this done a LONG time ago but there was something wrong with my internet connection and I couldn't go on ff.net. I probably miss a WHOLE BUNCH of my fav. fanfics. Til next time, happy reading! Ja! 


	5. To the Fair We Go

Hello again peoples! (Wow, that's a change from my regular 'Hey minna-san') You know Kawaii-chan never updates her stories on time so I guess you already know that I'm apologizing. NEways, I'm back with another chapter of 'The Nanny'. I can't believe that I got so many reviews for this story. It's amazing! Thank you so much for making me a happy author, this is dedicated to those special people. *Hint, clue* (that means you should review if you want it to be dedicated to you)  
  
NOTE: K, this reviewer told me that I messed up saying that Sakura went to school w/ Eriol and then I said that Eriol was Syaoran's best friend and that Syaoran asked her if she knew Eriol or not after Sakura told him she did. I really don't wanna go back and change anything so just think of it like this, Sakura went to school with him and was close to him and Tomoyo but then lost touch with him and hasn't seen him in a long time. Am I making this clear? If I'm not, review and tell me. Thanks.  
  
ANOTHER NOTE: k, I finally figured out where I'm going with this story so bare with me cuz it's pretty slow but you are guarenteed a good show. (Guarentee not guarenteed) You'll probably have to wait another three to six chapters before the plot thickens.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. So simple yet so hard to type.  
  
THE NANNY  
  
By Kawaii-chan  
  
Chapter Five  
  
_ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _  
  
A month had already passed and Sakura was doing really well. Her salary was much more than she expected. Everything was perfect... well except for one thing. Syaoran, or Li-san, was still so serious, he never really talked to Sakura much. Ying-fa was already crazy about her, now all she had to do was get Syaoran to actually look at her.  
  
"Aw man! It's Friday! There's no school tomorrow!" Ying-fa whined. "But tomorrow's also Saturday, meaning that we can do lots of stuff, for instance, go to the park," Sakura suggested. "Will you take me Sakura-chan, please???" Ying-fa pleaded with puppy dog eyes causing Sakura to chuckle. "Alright, but on one condition," "What do I have to do?" "You have to get your brother to come with us," Sakura told her. "Why my brother?" Ying-fa asked. "Because he needs to learn how to have fun and we're going to be the ones to teach him," Sakura explained. "If you say so..." Ying-fa sighed.  
  
'Maybe he'll lighten up if he decides to join us,' Sakura thought as she took her clothes from the laundry basket and folded them. She swiftly folded them one by one and then put it in her drawer but then she stopped. She accidently ended up having on of Syaoran's dress shirts inside her basket. She could tell by how big it was. 'Maybe I should give this back to him. We don't wanna have a shirtless Li-san, now do we?' Sakura blushed when she thought over what she said.  
  
Sakura started roaming the house for Syaoran's room. "This house is so big I don't think I'll ever get used to it," Sakura muttered. She finally found his room and his door open ajar. Sakura knocked at the door and Syaoran answered. "Sorry to disturb you, Li-san but I kind of ended up having one of your shirts in my laundry and I just wanted to return it," Sakura told him. "Thank you. I have something of your's too. I would apprieciate it if you took it back," Syaoran told her openning the door more so that she could come in. Sakura was amazed at how Syaoran always managed to keep his room squeaky clean.  
  
Syaoran looked for shirt while Sakura marveled at his room. Anyone could easily tell this was his room. His musky scent lingered everywhere. "Here, I don't know how it ended up in my laundry but anyways, here," Syaoran said handing here her shirt. "Thank you, here's yours." Sakura thanked. Syaoran took his shirt and hung it on the hanger.  
  
"Uh, Li-san, I, I mean we, were wondering if you would if you'd like to join us at the park tomorrow," Sakura told him nervously. "We?" Syaoran asked raising up one eyebrow. (k/n: I wish I could do that) "Meaning Ying- fa and I," Sakura cleared. "I'll think about it," Syaoran told her. "Please? It would really mean a lot to Ying-fa since she wanted us to have an out together. Plus, I heard that a fair was being held too," Sakura urged. Syaoran thought for a moment, "alright, you can tell Ying-fa that I'll be coming with you two." "Alright, I will," Sakura said before she left.  
  
"Yes!" Sakura whispered to herself as she walked back to her room. Li Syaoran seemed like a mystery she wanted to solve. It seemed as if the only love he had in his heart was for his sister. Only his sister.  
  
~~~~~~(k/n: I'm listenin' to Adam Sandler's 'Hey Mr. Taliban.' It's hilarious!!)  
  
Sakura knocked on Ying-fa's door to tell her the news. "WHO IS IT???" Ying- fa yelled. "Uh, it's your brother, open the door" Sakura said dropping her voice many octaves, making her sound like a complete idiot. "But I'm right here," Syaoran said from behind. Sakura turned around finding Syaoran with dripping wet hair. "I, uh, I just, I," Sakura stuttered. Syaoran still looked at her akwardly. 'Great, now he thinks I'm mental,' Sakura told herself. Ying-fa interupted with some giggling from the other side of the door. "Oni-chan, have you been drinking out of the toilet... again?" Ying- fa said giggling, knowing perfectly well it was Sakura.  
  
Syaoran quickly grabbed Sakura and put her behind him so that Ying-fa wouldn't be able to see her. Ying-fa openned the door expecting Sakura, instead she found her brother. "Oni-chan???" Ying-fa looked inquisitivly at him. "Yea, it's me. No, I didn't drink out of the toilet water again even though I had to fight the urge, actually I tried some of those homemade popscicles you made, maybe that's what made me sound like that," Syaoran teased Ying-fa, causing Sakura to silently giggle. "ONI-CHAN!!!" Ying-fa said as she stomped on her foot. It caused Syaoran to yelp and jump, revealing that Syaoran was hiding Sakura. "Umm... hi Ying-fa."  
  
"Hi Sakura-chan," Ying-fa said with the a little wave, the kind Alphalpha did in the Rascals movie. (k/n: ain't that cute?) "YING-FA LI!!! Why did you do that?!!" Syaoran yelled in agony. "Because you insulted me. Simple," Ying-fa said calmly. "Arg!" Syaoran mumbled. "Did you need something Sakura- chan?" "Yes, I wanted to tell you that your brother decided to join us this weekend, that is if he recovers from... toe-lectamie," Sakura giggled looking back at Syaoran who shot her a glare. (k/n: don't mind the toe- lectamie part please, i'm not a doctor) Sakura and Ying-fa howled in laughter as Syaoran regained his poise and walked off.  
  
"That was funny!" Ying-fa laughed. "I know, I can't believe that happened," Sakura replied. "I know, who knew my brother had to fight the urge to drink out of the toilet," Ying-fa giggled again. Sakura paused and lifted one eyebrow. "Oh, Sakura-chan, I was just kidding," "Good."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Friday passed quickly and Saturday had already arrived. Ying-fa barged into Sakura and Syaoran's room extra early. (no they don't share a room... yet) Sakura couldn't wait to go to the fair. This would be her first time to be doing something fun in Oxford. When Sakura headed into the kitchen to cook breakfast for everyone, she was surprised with a heavenly scent. She found Syaoran already dressed to go, cooking breakfast. Sakura smelled pancakes, eggs, and bacon through the air.  
  
"It's okay, I got breakfast taken care of," Syaoran told her with out looking up from the pancakes. "Alright, I might as well set the table," Sakura replied getting out the plates and glasses. Ying-fa rushed down stairs all dressed and excited about going to the fair. It had been a LONG time since she'd gone to a place like this. She had her little backpack and everything ready.  
  
"Umm... since everyone's dressed, I might as well get dressed too," Sakura said nervously. Everyone looked up and saw that she was still in her pink pajamas. "I guess you should," Syaoran responded. Sakura quickly rushed upstairs and threw on some jeans and a white long sleeve shirt with the words 'cherry' in red. She rushed back and saw that Syaoran and Ying-fa were waiting for her. "Hurry Sakura-chan! You don't want to be late, now do you?" Ying-fa warned. Sakura took the seat next to Ying-fa, which was also right across from Syaoran.  
  
"Ooh, I'm so excited. I can't wait to ride all of the rides and play all of those games, ooh, what if there's a haunted house, I want to check it out!!" Ying-fa rambled on and on. Sakura stiffened. "Is there something wrong Sakura-chan?" Ying-fa asked noticing Sakura's sudden reaction. "Um... haunted house?" Sakura asked, "Yes, why? Aren't they cool?" Ying-fa asked. Sakura looked down at her plate. "Ms. Kinimoto, you aren't afraid of a haunted house are you?" Syaoran asked finally reaching eye contact with her. His smug smirk indicated that he knew the answer perfectly well.  
  
"N-no, me? Afraid of a-a- h-haunted h-house?? Never!" Sakura stuttered failing to show that she wasn't scared. "Alright if you say so. Infact, haunted houses seem very interesting to me. So what about it Ying-fa, want to check out the haunted house?" "YES!" Ying-fa cried in joy. "Then it's settled, but we'll save the best for last. What do you say Kinimoto-san?" Syaoran asked with a smirk on his handsome face. "O-Okay," Sakura stuttered again. "Then it's settled."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Sakura, Syaoran and Ying-fa got to the fair and were practically rushed in. Syaoran paid for the tickets and carried Ying-fa on his back. Sakura watched the siblings, she was amazed at how responsible Syaoran was for such a young girl. He did a great job of taking care of her, something you wouldn't expect from someone so young.  
  
First they went on the roller coaster. Syaoran liked going to the fair, it reminded him of his childhood. He decided to actually have some fun today with his sister, and Sakura. Syaoran and Sakuras' ears practically exploded from Ying-fa's screaming, but they had a blast. Ying-fa ran around dragging Sakura and Syaoran along with her.  
  
When they got to the ring toss Ying-fa tried and tried and tried to get her prize but didn't succeed in doing so. She wanted the mirror the pink border and a butterfly on the top-right corner. "Oni-chan! Can you please get me that mirror before anybody else get's it, please?" Ying-fa asked. "Fine, but you need to get me something in return if I do get something, alright?" Syaoran told her. Ying-fa's eyes lit up and she gave Syaoran's leg a hug. "Sir, can I please get five more rings?" Syaoran asked the guy at the cash register. "Sure, what ever your ring lands on, you get," said the guy at the register as he took the money from Syaoran and handed him more rings. Ying-fa and Sakura cheered Syaoran on as he threw the rings. The first for he missed, but on the last one, he aimed his best and got the ring over the mirror. Just then, he looked into the mirror and realized that Sakura was in the mirror. Just Sakura.  
  
"Yay! You got the mirror! Thank you! Thank you! THANK YOU!!" Ying-fa squealed. "Congradulations," Sakura complimented. "Thanks," Syaoran replied. "Here you go," the guy at the register. Syaoran looked the mirror and stared at it, then he looked up at Sakura and looked at the mirror again. 'What ever your ring lands on you get,' Syaoran repeated in his head. Did that have to do something with Sakura? 'I'm so stupid! What am I thinking. She's the nanny for crying out loud!!!' Syaoran secretly scolded himself. "Li-san, are you ready to go?" Sakura interupted his train of thought. "Yes. Where to next?" Syaoran asked. "The ferris wheel!!" Ying-fa yelped. "Alright, let's go!"  
  
On the way to the ferris wheel, Ying-fa bumped into someone. "You!" they both said at the same time. It turned out that the person she bumped into was no other than Mark. (k/n: you see something going here?) "Great, look what you did, you gave me cooties!" Mark yelled. "Hello! But I think that you already had them!" Ying-fa retorted. Syaoran was starting to get mad but Sakura held him back, "Remember, he's just a little kid, he can't harm her," Sakura said gingerly. "Yuck, I better go before I get rashes from those cooties," Mark said snobbishly. "Who asked you to stay?" Ying-fa shot at him. Mark walked off with some older woman who seemed to be his mother.  
  
"Hey Ying-fa!" said a little girl skipping up to her. "Hi Kelly!" Ying-fa waved. "Who are you here with?" Kelly asked tossing her blonde hair behind her. "I'm here with my brother and his girlfriend," Ying-fa said. Syaoran shot her a glare and poked her. "Ow, okay, okay, Kelly, I'm here with my brother and my nanny," Ying-fa told Kelly. Sakura giggled to herself but no one noticed. "Who are you here with?" Ying-fa asked Kelly, "I'm here with my aunt and my cousin, Mark," Kelly answered. "You're his cousin? Poor girl, I wish I could help," Ying-fa joked. "I do too. Hey, are you going to the ferris wheel?" Kelly asked. "Yes, you want to join us?" "Sure! Wait let me go tell my aunt!" Kelly exclaimed before dashing off. "Ying-fa, who was that?" Sakura asked. "She's Kelly, she's really nice, she's one of my best friends at school!" Ying-fa explained.  
  
Kelly came rushing back with a smile on her face. "My aunt said yes as long as I stay with you. She also asked if you could drop me off at my house because she's about to leave with Mark, thank goodness!" Kelly said. "You can tell your aunt that we'll drop you off around four," Syaoran told her. Within seconds, Kelly rushed of and came back and they continued to go to the ferris wheel. They waited for what seemed like for ever. Ying-fa and Kelly chatted while Syaoran and Sakura stood there silently.  
  
"Um... so you said that you knew Eriol, right?" Sakura tried to start a conversation. "Yes, he's my business partner," Syaoran replied. "Wow, I haven't seen him in forever! Do you plan on seeing him soon?" Sakura asked. "We're going to see eachother again next week since he's flying over to discuss a merger," Syaoran answered. "I know this is sort of out of the question, but can you please arrange it in a way that maybe I could meet him?" Sakura asked looking at the ground. "Alright, the day he comes, all of our business partners are going out to dinner at a restaurant, uh, this sort of awkward but if you don't mind being my date, I can take you," Syaoran said joining her observation of the ground. Sakura jerked her head up and looked at Syaoran. "That sounds wonderful! Thank you so much! What day is he coming?" Sakura asked Syaoran. "He'll be here on Friday, dinner's at seven," Syaoran confirmed. Sakura and Syaoran both blushed. 'Wow, I'll be his date. Wait a minute, why am I so excited? He's probably a major playboy. If I get involved, he'll probably break my heart into pieces,' Sakura thought sadly. 'I can't possibly be with her, she'll break my heart, I know she will. Even if she wasn't that kind of person, she wouldn't want to be with me,' Syaoran thought.  
  
Finally it was their turn to get on the ferris wheel. Each compartment sat four people. Of course Kelly and Ying-fa sat next to eachother, forcing Sakura and Syaoran together. Syaoran watched as Kelly and Ying-fa whispered to each other and giggled. Everytime they did giggle, they'd always look up at him and Sakura. Sakura noticed this too. The scenery was beautiful from the ferris wheel. Sakura staired as practically all of Oxford was scene. "Hey look, it's my office building," Syaoran pointed to his side. Sakura put her hand on his shoulder so she could see. Syaoran blushed. "Which one is?" Sakura asked. "It's the one with the big white letters and a little globe at the top," Syaoran said. Sakura squinted and finally saw it. Ying- fa and Kelly giggled again.  
  
"What?" Sakura asked. "Oh nothing," the girls replied in unison. Sakura then noticed how close to Syaoran she was. "Oh, I'm sorry," she apologized. "It's alright," Syaoran said still blushing slightly. The rest of the ride was silent, all except Ying-fa and Kellys' giggling and whispering of course. Finally the ride was over and everyone got off, Sakura and Syaoran glanced at eachother, blushed and then shook it off again. "It's almost time to go so I say we head over to the haunted house!" Ying-fa pointed out. "H-h-haunted house," Sakura sqeaked. "Yup!"  
  
The little group headed over to the haunted house and Sakura froze. "Kinimoto-san, you really don't have to go in if you don't want to. I know your scared," Syaoran whispered. "N-no, only little kids are s-scared of h- h-haunted houses," Sakura stuttered again. "What ever you say, Kinimoto- san," Syaoran told her heading off with Ying-fa and Kelly. Sakura sped up to catch up to him and took a big gulp as she entered. This would last forever.  
  
Inside it was pitch black, all for the creepy lanterns that barely lit the way. Sakura could barely see that Syaoran was beside and she kept on bumping into Ying-fa and Kelly. The first few minutes were okay, but then came the scary part. Vampires appeared randomly from the ground causing Sakura to shake. In the midst of the creepy lights, Sakura could see shadowy figures that definately didn't look normal. Sakura was trying her best but gave up and held on to Syaoran for dear life. Syaoran thanked the Gods that it was pitch black or else Sakura would've seen his blush.  
  
Her scent was intoxicating. She smelled of fresh strawberry and vanilla. Finally came the worst part of the whole experience. Ghosts. Sakura gripped on to Syaoran so hard, she practically cut of his blood circulation. Syaoran tried his hardest to keep from laughing. Suddenly, his evil side kicked in. Just when the ghosts and everything else seemed to stop, Syaoran gently got Sakura's arms off of him. When she thought everything was okay, he did something truly evil. In the darkness, he slowly and carefully put his hand on her back and made it seem as if something were crawling up her back. Sakura let out a big screech and practically threw herself on top of Syaoran, causing both of them to fall over.  
  
One of the workers at the haunted house came over with a flashlight and pointed it directly at Sakura and Syaoran, who weren't really in the most respectful position. "I'm sorry sir and madam but this is a public show, if you have to, please take your private show to a private spot," said the clerk emphasizing the words public and private. "But, but..." Syaoran and Sakura tried to explain. Of course, the clerk didn't listen. "Yes brother, this is a PUBLIC place," Ying-fa said causing Kelly to laugh. Syaoran got up and helped Sakura get up. Luckily, the exit wasn't very far.  
  
Ying-fa and Kelly laughed all the way out while Sakura and Syaoran blushed. "Wow, that was so FUN!!" Kelly chirped. "I should hang out with you more often, Ying-fa," Kelly suggested. Syaoran rolled his eyes and let out an exasperated sigh. "Ying-fa, it's not that funny," Syaoran warned. "Umm... actually it kind of is," Sakura said quietly. "Sakura-chan, what happened? Why did you scream like that?" Ying-fa asked. "I don't know why, but it felt like something was crawling up my back, something unpleasant. I think it was one of those big hairy spiders," Sakura said as she shivered again. Syaoran burst into a full hearted laugh and was practically on the floor.  
  
"What's so funny?" Sakura asked. "YOU!" Syaoran choked out. "Huh?" Sakura asked still not getting what was that funny. "That wasn't a big hairy spider, THAT WAS ME!!" Syaoran was still laughing, "I used my hand and made it seem as if something was crawling up your back," Syaoran managed to stop laughing but couldn't help the silly smile he had on. "THAT WAS YOU?!!" Sakura said before attacking Syaoran with her fists. This only caused Syaoran to run around and start laughing more. "For a girl, you hit hard," Syaoran chuckled. Sakura growled again and was chasing him again causing a lot of commotion. "YOU PRACTICALLY GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK!" Sakura yelled again. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry, I was just trying to have fun. Forgive me?" Syaoran asked when he finally stopped. Sakura finally stopped trying to chase him. All of a sudden, she started cracking up too.  
  
"Kinimoto, Kinimoto, are you okay?" Syaoran asked seeing how crazy she looked. "Yeah, I'm okay. But that was funny! Good thing I fell on you. It served you right, now you'll probably have back problems," Sakura giggled. "No, I've had heavier people fall on me, MUCH heavier people. Don't ask," Syaoran said refering back to his first few years of training. "Okay, if you two are done flirting, I suggest we go home," Ying-fa interupted. Both Sakura and Syaoran glared at her causing her to crack up. "Okay, I think the day was tiring enough, let's go before we cause anymore damage," Sakura said leading the way to the exit.  
  
They arrived at Kelly's house to drop her off. "Thanks for dropping me home, I had a great time!" Kelly getting out of the car. "It was our pleasure Kelly, you can come to our house whenever you please," Syaoran said from the car. "Okay, bye! Bye Ying-fa!" Kelly waved. Everyone waved to Kelly and waited until someone openned the door to let her in. Then they headed off home.  
  
TBC  
  
K, how was that chapter? Did you like the slight S+S moments? I tried. Along with Eriol, there will also be some mystery guests. I bet you already know who they are. Well, please review to make me happy. Until next time, Ja! Now if you'll excuse me, ONLY ONE I'VE LOVED needs another chapter which no one but me can do. Bye! Happy reading and writing!  
  
Kawaii-Libra-Waziha-chan 


	6. PreDinner Surprise and Crushes

Hey minna-san. (My usual greeting) *dodges the million rotten vegetables thrown at her* I know, I know, you hate my guts. Oh well, deep down down I know you still love me because I've come back with the next chapter of THE NANNY! After Spring Break, the workload decreased and I'm getting to spend my time with you!  
  
SPECIAL SHOUT OUT TO KENSHIN FANS: I LOVE KENSHIN (but not as much as Kaoru)!!!! I know that kind of came out of know where but I saw the anime on toonami and I'm addicted! I heard the toonami one was a disgrace so I decided to read the manga translations and I love it. Of course Syaoran and Eriol will always be my favorite, but Kenshin, Sanoske and Aoshi are just so hot!!!! I can't tell who's hotter!! Help me by putting on your review who's cuter. Also put which pairings you like best. My favs: Kaoru+Kenshin, Sanoske+Megumi. Isn't it kinda weird how Sanoske is like Touya, Kenshin has the personality of Sakura, and Aoshi looks sort of like Eriol but grown up and with out the glasses? I wish they made one like Syaoran, maybe then it wouldn't be so hard to decide. Sigh. I can ramble on and on but you got lives.  
  
THE NANNY  
  
By Kawaii-chan  
  
Chapter Six: Pre-dinner Surprise  
  
~~~~~ Time had seen to fly by after the day at the fair. Syaoran was at the office most of the time while Sakura took care of Ying-fa and maintained the large house all day. Sakura also cooked dinner and made lunch for Ying- fa. Everytime Syaoran was available for dinner, Sakura would always stare through the corner of her eye just to see if he liked the food or not. Syaoran usually did. Then Sakura would usually scold her self for staring at him. Syaoran turned back to his usual self after the fair but still didn't quit making her laugh by teasing Ying-fa all of the time.  
  
Sakura was excited about seeing Eriol again. But deep down she knew that it was more of the fact that she'd be Syaoran's date that was exciting her. How did Eriol look now? Was he still that kind and gentle soul? Millions of questions popped up in her brain.  
  
While Sakura was making lunch for Ying-fa, she heard the door open and went to the living room to see who it was. To her surprise, it was Syaoran. "Li- san, what are you home so early?" Sakura asked wiping her wet hands on her apron. "We were kind of ahead on our schedule so I decided to take the rest of the day off while George handles the rest," Syaoran replied taking his shoes off. "Are you making lunch?" he asked seeing her attire. "Yes, If I would've known you were coming home I'd make more. It's okay, I'll fix something real quick," Sakura said smiling, which of course had no affect on Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran showered and changed into a pair of khaki pants and a red polo shirt which he didn't bother to tuck in. (k/n: polo meaning Ralph Lauren and the kind with the collar) He stepped into the kitchen and saw that Sakura was preparing a sandwich. "Do you need help?" Syaoran asked surprising Sakura. Sakura turned around and saw him standing there by the little booth like table they usually ate in. She blushed seeing how great he looked with wet hair. "No thanks, I'm almost done," Sakura said.  
  
Syaoran picked up the magazine that Sakura was reading off of the counter top and started reading. Sakura carried the sandwiches she made for the both of them to the table where Syaoran was sitting and sat down across from him. "What artical are you reading?" Sakura asked. "I'm reading about the falling economy. This war with Iraq were having his having a major toll on stock prices. The price of our stocks have fallen, too, but it's really not much to worry about since it's not as alarming as the others. Well climb back up again by next week, hopefully." Syaoran said taking a bite of his sandwich.  
  
"Will the merger you were talking about help any?" Sakura asked. "I'm pretty sure it will since the company were going to merge with has a good record of stock prices." Syaoran replied. Sakura was happy she was actually having a conversation with him. She just realised that this was their first time. (k/n: no, not THAT kind of first time)  
  
"You must be thinking about the dinner, right?" Syaoran asked. "Yes, when was it again?" Sakura asked. "It's this Friday at the Sheraton," Syaoran replied. "What time?" Sakura asked. "We have to get their by 7:00pm." "Oh no, what about Ying-fa?" Sakura asked. Syaoran stayed silent for a while and thought. "That is a problem. Do you have any friend here?" Syaoran asked. "No, and I don't think we can find a babysitter so soon. It's already Wednesday!" Sakura said. Just then the door bell rang indicating that Ying-fa was already home.  
  
"That must be Ying-fa, I'll go get the door," Syaoran offered. "No, you sit, I'll get it," Sakura replied. Sakura openned the door to find both Ying-fa and Kelly at the door way. "Hi Sakura-chan! Is it okay if Kelly stays here until her mother picks her up?" Ying-fa asked. "Of course as long as it's before your bedtime," Sakura confirmed. "My mom will pick me up around six, is that okay with you?" Kelly asked. Before Sakura could say anything, Syaoran appeared at the door. "Sure, it's fine. Since there's nothing ready to eat here, you guys want to go out and eat instead?" Syaoran asked. Kelly and Ying-fa both nodded their heads in agreement. "How about you Kinimoto-san?" Syaoran asked her. "Sounds fine," Sakura nodded.  
  
Everyone got into the car and went off to McDonald's. They all sat at a table near the play area. Sakura and Syaoran only got drinks since they were already full. Ying-fa and Kelly both had happy meals. "You two have to finish your meals before you play, okay?" Sakura warned. "Okay," both said in unison. While Kelly in Ying-fa ate, Syaoran and Sakura thought about what to do about Ying-fa. "Is there anyway we can bring Ying-fa to the dinner?" Sakura asked. "I'm afraid not," Syaoran replied. "What are you two talking about?" Ying-fa asked. "The dinner we're going to have when Eriol comes over," Syaoran replied. "Ooh, that major hottie? I can't wait. Well, you said my name, so what about me?" Ying-fa added. "Since Kinimoto-san wants to come along to see her childhood friend, we don't have anyone to take care of you," Sakura finished for Syaoran.  
  
"You're worried about that?" Kelly asked, "She can just spend the night at our house. I wanted to invite her to a slumber party anyway," Kelly said. "Are you sure?" Sakura asked. "Yes, as long as it's not on a school night." Sakura flashed a relieved smile at Syaoran who still looked serious as always. "Thank you so much Kelly. You're such a sweet little girl. I don't know how I can repay you," Syaoran said relieved causing Kelly to blush. Kelly whispered something over to Kelly. "Ewww, my brother? Do you need glasses?" Ying-fa spat making Sakura giggle and Kelly to blush even more. Syaoran sat there confused. Since Sakura was right next to him, he leaned over to ask a question.  
  
"Do you have any idea of what they're talking about?" Syaoran asked. "You really don't know? Boys, they can be so dense. I don't know if I should tell you or not..." Sakura teased. "Please?" Syaoran asked. "Kelly thinks that you're one hottie!" Sakura whispered. "What? Why me?" Syaoran asked, "You know that you're gorgeous. She's young, don't go breaking her heart," Sakura snickered. Syaoran blushed in embarrasment. "Don't worry, it's just a little phase, it'll go away once she meets a little boy that looks somewhat like you," Sakura snickered again. Syaoran just sweat dropped this time. After eating, they decided to just spend the day at the park. Kelly called her mother on Syaoran's cellphone and informed her that Ying-fa's brother would be dropping her off their house.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Kelly are you sure that Ying-fa can spend the night at your house?" Sakura asked just as the reached her house to drop her off. "If you want, I'll go ask my mom. She'll probably say yes," Kelly said stepping out of the car. She skipped off to her house and knocked on the door. Her mother answered and it seemed as if Kelly was asking something. In a few seconds she dashed back. Sure enough, her mother said yes to Ying-fa staying over at her house.  
  
"Thank you so much Kelly," Sakura said in relief. "We just want you to know that as long as it's not this Friday, you're welcome to spend the night at our house," Syaoran finished. Kelly slightly blushed and put on her biggest smile, "Your so sweet, uh... Ying-fa's brother," Kelly complemented. "You can call me Li since my first name would be too hard for you to say," Syaoran corrected. Kelly's blush deepened and she aimed an even bigger smile at Syaoran. Syaoran nervously smiled back with a sweat drop as Sakura laughed at the sight of him. "Not funny, Kinimoto," Syaoran muttered under his breath while still holding the fake smile, making Sakura laugh harder. Kelly went inside the house and waved back one last time at the crew. They, of course, waved back.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Don't tell me all of your friends are like this, Ying-fa" Syaoran said exasperated. "Don't worry, I don't think she could love an icky guy like you long enough to marry you; I don't even think any other woman could do the same," Ying-fa egged Syaoran on. "If I weren't so tired, I'd get you, but for now, I just want dinner," Syoaran said. Then he faced dinner and gave her the look telling her to get dinner started. "Oh right, I'll probably make some ravioli. Hope that's okay," Sakura said hoping to get approval. "Anything's okay as long as it hits my stomach," Syaoran replied heading up the stairs to his room to change. Then he turned back around, "I'd like to discuss going to the dinner while we're eating, Ms. Kinimoto," Syaoran said. Sakura nodded in agreement and headed off to the kitchen.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Everyone was changed into things more comfortable and they they were sitting into the grand dining room for a change. Since the table was so big, they only took up a small portion of it. "Since the problem is solved, Kinimoto-san, I suggest that you go shopping tomorrow to get a dress for the dinner tomorrow," Syaoran suggested. "I will," "If you want, I'll drop you off at the shopping center tomorrow on may way to work so you can pick it up. I want you to look your very best. If you're worried about the cost, don't, I'll take care of it," Syaoran explained while Sakura just nodded.  
  
"BORING!" Ying-fa yelled, "Let's talk about something more interesting like that dreamy Eriol," Ying-fa sighed in a dreamy state. "Guess, Kelly isn't the only one with the crush," Sakura commented while Syaoran sweat dropped for the third time today. "You know what? Eriol is so handsome and charming and so nothing like Syaoran here. Make sure you go for any other guy except him since he's mine," Ying-fa warned. "Don't you think he's a little to old for you?" Sakura asked. "17 years isn't much!" Ying-fa protested, "I don't care if you have my brother though," Ying-fa said causing Syaoran to glare at her. "Ying-fa..."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
After Sakura was barely done tucking Ying-fa into bed and getting her to fall asleep, Syaoran showed up in his deep emereld pajamas, and knocked on the door. "Shh, I barely got her to sleep," Sakura warned. "I was just checking on her," Syaoran whispered as he sat on the opposite side of the bed. "You tease her so much, it's almost impossible to tell how much you really love her," Sakura observed. "It's in the handy-dandy brother's manuel. It's up there in the top ten rules to follow," Syaoran joked. Sakura chuckled. "Li-san, I know this may be a little to much to ask for but do you mind if I make a call to America?" Sakura asked nervously. "Why?" Syaoran asked, "I have a friend who has probably been trying to reach me for the longest time. I just want to let her know I'm still alive." "Be my guest, but make sure you dial 4 before the area code so the operator knows that it's long distance, okay?" Syaoran explained. "Okay, thank you," Sakura said before flashing him a grateful smile. "Anytime," Syaoran replied with almost a half-smile of his own making a pink hue dance on Sakura's cheeks.  
  
Sakura went into her room and got out her phone number book. She looked up Tomoyo's number and called. "Hello," Tomoyo's voice came over the line. "Guess who?" Sakura spoke, "SAKURA-CHAN!!!! Do you know how long I've been trying to reach? Just because your BEST friend leaves, you forget all about her? Meanie," Tomoyo raged. "Calm down. I just got used this job and I wasn't sure if my employer would allow me to call long distance or not. He's serious but he's nice deep down inside," Sakura answered her. "Well, what kind of job is it?" Tomoyo asked curiously. "I'm a nanny for a seven year old girl. You won't believe that her name is actually Ying-fa, cherry blossom. Her brother, Li Syaoran, needed someone to be there for her all of the time. Now, I live with them. My job is a blast and the pay is really good," Sakura explained. "Wait, did you say that Li Syaoran employed you?" "Yes, why?" Sakura asked. "Oh nothing," Tomoyo answered with a sly tone in her voice.  
  
"Guess what. You remember Eriol from way back?" Sakura asked. "Of course, he was my first crush, remember?" "Well I guess he's the first crush of many. Apparently, Ying-fa is also head-over-heel in love with him, it's so cute!" Sakura squealed. "But how does she know him?" Tomoyo questioned. "Li- san and Eriol are actually best friends and he's actually Li-san's business partner," Sakura answered, "He's coming to Oxford for a while and we're going to have a dinner that night he comes. I get to go as Li-san's date," Sakura said with a hint of excitement in her tone. "Ooh, Sakura-chan, is there something between you two? Let me guess, you probably 'accidentaly' walked in on him taking a shower," Tomoyo egged on. "SHUT UP! Nothing of that sort happened. We're only going together because I wanted to meet Eriol again and Syao- I mean Li-san offered to take me," Sakura protested. "What ever you say, Sakura-chan. Whatever you say," Tomoyo teased. "Tomoyo- chan, I have to go, it's really late and I've got to get to bed," Sakura said. "You don't want to keep Li-san waiting, now do you?" Tomoyo teased again. "TOMOYO!" "Chill, Sakura-chan, didn't you say that you lived with the Li's?" "Yes," "We'll okay, good night," Tomoyo said. "Good night, Tomoyo-chan."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Sakura woke up groggily in the morning to the sound of the alarm clock. Now she'd have to wake up Ying-fa. Sakura sleepily walked through the hall trying to get to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. Suddenly, she bumped into something and was expecting to fall but was caught. Sakura openned her eyes wide and blushed at what she saw. There was Syaoran, with dripping wet hair, and only pants on. "Aren't we the graceful one so early in the morning," Syaoran chuckled. "I'm sorry," Sakura replied getting out of his muscular arms. "Don't worry about it," Syaoran said back. For some reason, he seemed like he had lightened up. Syaoran caught Sakura staring at him and blushed when he realised why. "Uh, I guess I should put on a shirt, right?" Syaoran asked nervously. Sakura nodded.  
  
While Sakura was climbing down the stairs, she heard the door bell ring. 'What crazy person is ringing the doorbell THIS early in the morning? Crazy loser,' Sakura thought. She got the door and practically dropped dead.  
  
"SURPRISE!!!!"  
  
TBC  
  
HA HA HA! I left you on a cliffy! You probably know who it is anyways. I know this chapter wasn't nearly as intesting as wet paint, but I tried. Maybe you'll like the next chapter better. Remember Kenshin fans, review and tell me who's the hottest guy and who makes the cutest couple. I gotta go, see ya sometime later. Til then, happy reading. Ja!!! (REMEMBER TO REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!! THANKS!!!!!) 


	7. Enter Tomoyo

Hola Mina-san! (hee, hee, that was Japxican) I'm back again with another chapter of the Nanny. Sorry for the long wait. I blame writer's block (which is actually just an excuse for being lazy.) You're probably wondering who's at the door. Well, read and find out!  
  
ATTENTION KENSHIN FANS: THE KENSHIN POLLS ARE STILL OPEN! TELL ME WHO YOU THINK IS THE CUTEST GUY ON KENSHIN AND/ OR IF YOU THINK THEY ARE CUTER THAN THE CCS GUYS. SO SIMPLE!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. Never have. Hopefully will.  
  
THE NANNY  
  
CHAPTER SEVEN: Enter Tomoyo  
  
By: Kawaii-chan  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Sakura gasped when she saw who it was. "Sakura-chan, you haven't changed a bit since I last saw you, even though your hair did grow longer." "T-t-t-to- TOMOYO-CHAN?!" Sakura stuttered. "Oh, so you do recognize me after all this time!" Tomoyo said stepping in. Syaoran walked in to the living room finding a stiff Sakura and a strangely familiar woman at the door. "Who's at the door, Kinimoto-san?" Syaoran asked while buttoning the cuff of his dress shirt. "So, Li-san, have you forgotten about me already?" Tomoyo asked with a smirk. Syaoran got a better look at her and his memory came back to him. "Of course not Daidouji, how can I forget someone as 'special' as you?" said Syaoran with his voice dripping with sarcasm. Tomoyo chuckled.  
  
"You two know eachother?" Sakura asked dumb founded. Both Syaoran and Tomoyo nodded. "We met after you moved in with you ex. Li was on a business trip and my mother introduced me to him-" "Unfortunatley," Syaoran cut her off. Tomoyo glared, "anyway, I got to meet his cousin Meiling and his girl friend, Nishi, how is she anyways?" Tomoyo asked. Syaoran stayed silent, "well never mind about that," Tomoyo said easily getting the message. "We bugged him all of the time about how much he blushed around Umeshi-san and how dopey he looked when she smiled at him. It was so fun!" Tomoyo squealed. "Speak for yourself Daidouji!" Syaoran spat. Tomoyo chuckled again.  
  
Just then, Sakura remembered that Ying-fa's bus was going to arrive in seven minutes or so. "Ying-fa, are you ready yet?" Sakura yelled. Ying-fa dashed in smiling. "Is this Ying-fa? Oh, she is so adorable. I never got to see Ying-fa 'til today!" Tomoyo said squeezing Ying-fa's cheeks. "Um... Sakura-chan, who's the psychopath you let in the house?" Ying-fa asked in an irritated tone. "Oh, I guess she inherited her crankiness from Syaoran am I right?" Tomoyo giggled. "Unforturnately, yes," Ying-fa mumbled. "Well I'm Daidouji Tomoyo. You can call me Tomoyo-chan if you want," Tomoyo said offering her hand. Just then the bus honked from outside. "I'd introduce myself to you but I have to go. By they way, you can call me Ying-fa!" Ying- fa said before she dashed out the door. "Bye, Ying-fa," everyone said in unison.  
  
"Daidouji, you aren't staying here, right?" Syaoran asked nervously. "I'm staying at a hotel near by for your information," Tomoyo said. Syaoran nodded. "I'd 'love' to stay but unfortunately, I have work to do," Syaoran said with sarcasm again. "Kinimoto-san, would you like me to drop you at the shopping center?" Syaoran asked. "Sure, I'm ready to go," Sakura replied. "You don't worry about her Li-kun, I'll take of her in my car instead," Tomoyo interupted. "Whatever you say Daidouji, as long as you don't say with in a 2 mile radius of me, I'm happy," Syaoran said exasperated. Sakura chuckled. She automatically knew that this was just their way of showing friendship. Syaoran handed her a credit car. "Here, just charge it on here," he said before leaving.  
  
After Syaoran left, Sakura got into the car with Tomoyo, they drove to Tomoyo's to hotel room to discuss Sakura's evening gown that she would have to wear to the dinner. After all, Tomoyo was a fashion designer.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
At the hotel room, Tomoyo got out a very big book which seemed to be catalogue. "I think I know the perfect dress for you!" Tomoyo said rapidly turning the pages of the book. "Here!" Tomoyo exclaimed. Tomoyo pointed to a very beautiful gown that looked like it was very expensive. It was a spaghetti strap dress made of chiffon. The color was black with pastel pink cherry blossom patterns on the bottom half of it. The neck was cut low and had a delicate pink cloth that draped loosly on it in a flowing way. It ended at the feet and had slits that went up to the knees to make it easier to move. The dress was gorgeous in Sakura's eyes. "I designed this one thinking of you," Tomoyo stated proudly. "Tomoyo, I'm speechless," Sakura said still amazed. "Isn't it a little bit too expensive, though?" Sakura asked seeing the price on the side of the catalogue. "Don't worry. Charge it on Li-kun's card!" Tomoyo squealed. "Don't worry, he won't be mad... especially when he sees you in it... not to mention out of it!" Tomoyo teased. "Tomoyo-chan, there's nothing going on for the last time!!!" Sakura yelled angrily. "Sure..."  
  
"You know, if you didn't have Syaoran's credit card, I'd give it to you for free," Tomoyo said at the cash register of her own boutique. Of course, none of the employees actually knew that this was actually the designer of the dress. Sakura charged Syaoran's credit card and went of with Tomoyo to buy some accesories for the dress.  
  
After shopping for a while, the bought a pair of fancy pastel pink sillettos, some silver barrets, and some make up. "Hey, Tomoyo-chan, we gotta head back. Ying-fa's going to be home in about 45 minutes and I still haven't made lunch for her. Do you mind if we just stop by Subway and get some sandwiches?" Sakura asked. "Sure, I really want to meat Ying-fa, she looked so cute! I also can't wait to tease her about Eriol-kun," Tomoyo said deviously. "Old habits never change, now do they, Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura sighed.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
That evening Syaoran was going through some paper work dealing with their last shipment of their new HDTVs (he's in the electronic business. Let's just say that instead of buying Sony stuff, they buy Syaoran stuff, kk?) Everything seemed to be fine but he just wanted to double check to see if they had the correct amount shipped. Then he heard his phone ring. "Li." He simply stated. "Sir, there's a call for you on line 3 by a woman named Sakura Kinimoto," his secretary informed. "Okay, transfer her call to my office," Syaoran ordered. "Moshi moshi Li-san. I was just wondering if you when you were going to be home so I know how much to make for dinner," Sakura stated briefly. "Umm... I'm guessing in about an hour or so. By the way, did you find dress you liked?" Syaoran asked. "Yea, well actually Tomoyo-chan found it for me. It's very pretty... but the thing is that it was kind of expensive." "Don't worry about, I'll take care of it. Oh is Daidouji still there?" Syaoran asked. "Yes, she's staying for dinner... that is if you don't mind," Sakura said nervously. Syaoran let out an irritated sigh, "as you wish Kinimoto-san. If you can keep her away from me, I'm happy. I have to go. Bye," said Syaoran before he hung up. Sakura smiled a relieved smile happy that Syaoran wasn't angry about the dress... or Tomoyo.  
  
Syaoran finished up his work and headed home.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura set the table while Tomoyo and Ying-fa both watched T.V. Apparently, they both had things in common... like being obsessed with dressing Sakura up. Sakura took off her apron and put the lasagna on the counter top waiting for it to cool. She heard the door unlock and saw Syaoran come in. He looked tired and ready to eat. He took off his shoes and loosened his tie. "Ooh, I never knew that you knew Tomoyo-chan! She's so cool. How come you never introduced me to her?" Ying-fa asked eagerly. "A: Cause you were only like 3 when we met and B: she's a bad influence!" Syaoran joked. Syaoran's serious look made it even funnier to watch.  
  
"Oh, Li-kun, you don't hate me that much do you?" Tomoyo asked with puppy- dog eyes. "Let's just put it this way Daidouji; you're probably alive because it's illegal to kill," Syaoran shot. Sakura and Tomoyo both laughed. Syaoran let out a sigh, " to tell you the truth, it's actually kind of nice seeing you again," Syaoran stated truthfully. "Wish I could say the same," Tomoyo mumbled loud enough for him to hear. "What was that, Daidouji?" Syaoran asked sternly, "Oh nothing, nothing at all!" Tomoyo answered quickly. "That's what I thought," Syaoran said heading upstairs.  
  
"Sakura-chan, is dinner ready yet? I'm hungry!" Ying-fa whined. Sakura nodded and watched as Ying-fa rushed to the table. Syaoran came back down stairs dressed in a black shirt and gray sweat pants. "I'm starved," Syaoran said taking a seat at the table. Sakura heard him and favorably cut him a bigger slice of the lasagna. After everyone got a helping, they dug in.  
  
Dinner was eaten in a comfortable silence and after it, they all had chocolate ice-cream dinner for dessert. Tomoyo bid them good night and left for her hotel. Ying-fa was tucked into bed fast asleep. It was only Syaoran and Sakura up. Sakura came out in her pink pajamas and saw Syaoran in the kitchen reading a box of tea.  
  
"What are you doing so late?" Sakura asked. "I couldn't sleep so I came down here to make me a cup of chamomile (k/n: sp?) tea. The thing is... I don't know how to make it," Syaoran explained not moving his gaze from the side of the box. "Don't worry, you just sit at the table. I'll make it for you," Sakura offered. Syaoran handed her the box and let her do the work. Syaoran pulled up a stool and watched her make it. " I guess I could use a cup myself," Sakura said to Syaoran. Syaoran nodded, "Tea is always better with company." Sakura smiled. "I hope you're learning how to make this," Sakura stated. "Yes I am. I must be pretty stupid not to know how make tea," Syaoran sighed. "No, if you were stupid, would you be making so much money?" "Guess not."  
  
Sakura poured the tea into two cups and handed one to Syaoran; they both took a seat at the small booth like table and sat across from eachother. Syaoran took a sip and tilted his head back. "Ahh, this feels nice," Syaoran said almost unconsiously. Sakura let out a 'm-hmm' to show agreement. "Do you mind if I ask you a question?" Sakura asked, "No, shoot away." "How come you're still single? I mean, there's so many girls practically throwing themselves at you!" Sakura exclaimed. Syaoran shrugged and stayed silent. Sakura just nodded and noticed that his cup of tea was empty.  
  
"Refill?" Sakura asked. "Sure, why not. Obviously chamomile has no affect on me but oh well," Syaoran said giving her the cup. "Kinimoto-san, I know this is out of the blue, but.... um can you teach me how to make...." Syaoran stopped. "How to make....?" Sakura asked. "Pancakes." "Pancakes?" Sakura questioned.(K/N: Okay, what's this thing with me and pancakes? Even in the Only One I've Loved Story, you know, Eriol turns them in to rubber? I don't even really like pancakes all that much!) "Well, your pancakes taste very good and.... well let's just say that Ying-fa only likes to throw my pancakes on the wall," Syaoran said blushing in embarassment.  
  
"Sure, since it's not really that late, do you want to learn how to make them now?" Sakura asked grinning. Syaoran nodded. Sakura got out all of the ingredients and set them on the counter in the order they'd be used. "Do you know my secret?" Sakura asked getting out the bowls. "No? What?" "I just use the premixed batters found in the box," Sakura said with a sheepish grin. "Wow, I bet that was top secret. Don't worry, I won't even tell Daidouji," Syaoran joked.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran were done mixing the batter and were about put it in the frying pan. "Eh, Kinimoto.... duck," Syaoran stated. "What?" Sakura asked turning around. Right then, she got hit by some flour. "Ha! Look at you! Talk about cake face!" Syaoran laughed seeing Sakura. "Why you-" Sakura started picking up some flour herself. She flung it at Syaoran and smothered it over his face. "Now who's talking?" Sakura said with a smirk. "YOU!" Syaoran replied with another shower of flour. "Eeep! Is this why you wanted to make pancakes?" Sakura asked with her hands on her hips. "Of course not," Syaoran replied stopping. "Sakura found her oppurtunity to get him. She quickly grabbed the sack of flour out of his hands and poured what was left on to his head.  
  
"WHY YOU LITTLE-!" Syaoran started. He chased after her and caught her. "So, Kinimoto, are you ticklish?" Syaoran got no answer. "So you won't answer, eh? Well..." Syaoran started tickling her. First he heard some muffled laughs and then he heard Sakura burst into laughter. "I bet I'm not the only one!" Sakura managed to speak. She started tickling him near the abdomen which caused him crack. "S-st-sto *ha, ha* stop that, *hahahahah*" Syaoran laughed. Sakura kept on tickling him showning no mercy. Then they heard a childish scream.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!! White ghosts in the kitchen! Ahhhhhhh!!!!!!!!" Ying-fa screamed bloody murder. "No Ying-fa -," before any of them could explain Ying-fa ran off. Both Sakura and Syaoran had to go chase after her. With his speed, Syaoran finally caught Ying-fa causing her to scream more. "Ying-fa, it's just me and Sakura," Syaoran chuckled. Ying-fa stopped squirmming in his arms. "Onii-chan!!!!! Why did you have to scare me? Don't you know that little children live in this house? Don't you- " Ying-fa got cut off by Sakura. "Ying-fa, we're sorry we scared you. Your brother here decided that we should have a war with flour and look at what a big mess we got into," Sakura pointed out. Ying-fa looked at both of them and started to laugh. Soon, both Sakura and Syaoran joined along.  
  
Syaoran walked Ying-fa back to her room and tucked her in. "Sakura-chan, can I give you some advice?" Ying-fa asked laying in bed. "Sure." "Take a bath. You look scary covered in flour." Sakura chuckled. "I guess I should do the same too." Syaoran added in.  
  
"Good night, Ying-fa," Sakura and Syaoran said in unison.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
It was funny how it was already the day of the dinner. The days just flew by.  
  
"OW!!! TOMOYO-CHAN!" Sakura screamed in agony as Tomoyo did her hair. "Oh, Sakura-chan, you're such a tender-head!" "Tomoyo! This hurts!" Sakura whined. "It'll be worth it. I promise," Tomoyo assured. Sakural let out a 'hmph' and put a scowl on her face. This was torture! "OWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura yelled again.  
  
Syaoran came barging in with wide eyes. "What happened?!" "Oh, nothing, Sakura-chan just has a tender head," Tomoyo replied. Syaoran gave Sakura a sympathetic look and closed the door behind him.  
  
Finally, after the agonizing hour, Sakura's hair and dress was ready. Tomoyo applied a little bit of tinted gloss to Sakura's lips and some blush to her cheeks. She took one last look at Sakura and smiled in approval. Sakura stared at herself in disbelief; those agonizing hours weren't for nothing! "Tomoyo-chan, I- I can't believe you did this. Thank you so much!" Sakura said gratefully. "Don't mention it. Anything for my best friend."  
  
Sakura's hair was tied in a half pony tail with the sliver barretts and the ends were curled perfectly. Her dress fit her perfectly and the pink sillettos completed the outfit. Tomoyo was also dressed. She wore a strapless white dress made in rich silk. It had litte blue and violet beads sewed on them to make a beautiful designed on them. her hair was pulled into a nice bun and she she let two perfect curls hang by her bangs. She, too, looked breath takingly beautiful.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Syaoran drove Ying-fa to Kelly's house. He was thankful that she was spending the night at Kelly's or else they would've been in trouble. Syaoran walked Ying-fa to the door and rang the bell. Little Kelly answered the door and blushed seeing Syaoran.  
  
"Hi Ying-fa. H-hi...L-li," Kelly said timidly. Syaoran's sweat dropped. "Um, high Kelly. I just came to drop Ying-fa off. Tell your mother that we'll pick her up tomorrow at 10 AM? Okay?" Syaoran informed. Kelly nodded. "Ying-fa make sure you behave like a little girl," Syaoran warned. Ying-fa nodded and rushed into the house. "B-b-bye, L-li!" Kelly waved. Syaoran waved back nervously and headed back to the car as Kelly still swooned over him. He looked even more handsome today than ever!  
  
Syaoran wore a black suit with a navy blue shirt inside and a silver tie. His hair was messy as usual but it made him look all the more better.  
  
Syaoran stepped into his car and drove off to pick up Sakura and Tomoyo.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Syaoran openned the door and called, "Kinimoto, Daidouji, are you ready yet?" Tomoyo came down stairs all dressed up. "Why if I do say so myself, you look absolutely dashing, Li," Tomoyo commented. "Thanks, you too," Syaoran replied. Tomoyo acted faint, "Oh my god, we're acting civil!" Tomoyo joked. "Don't worry Daidouji, we'll get over it." "Of course," Tomoyo said turning back to normal. "Where's Kinimoto-san?" Syaoran asked as he checked his watch. "Oh, she's just getting her purse and pink shawl."  
  
Syaoran looked up from his watch and saw an angel come in to his vision. Sakura came down stairs looking gorgeous! The media would deffinatley have written something about this if they were invited. "You're welcome," Tomoyo whispered into the unconsious Syaoran's ear. Syaoran snapped out of his thoughts and blushed. "Shut up."  
  
Syaoran walked over to the stairs and offered his arm which Sakura took. "Um.. y-you look nice, tonight," Sakura managed to speak. "As do you," was Syaoran's reply. Syaoran offered his arm to Tomoyo and smiled a rare smile. "Shall we ladies?" Syaoran asked gentlemanly,"Yes ma'am," Tomoyo replied. Syaoran scowled. "I'm in a good mood Daidouji, DON'T ruin it!" Syaoran warned. "I'll try..."  
  
Syaoran openned the car door and let them in. He took one last look as Sakura. He knew she was pretty, but this beautiful? This came as a shock to him. He sat at the steering wheel and started the car. 'You're only going to get yourself into trouble. She's going to break you heart... they all will,' Syaoran thought to himself. Meanwhile back to Sakura, 'He's probably looking for girls prettier than you. Oh well, I don't need a man right now. Men are all the same. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree,' Sakura thought as she looked at the head of chestnut hair in front of her. She sighed thinking that she was hopeless.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Syaoran walked into the ballroom full of people, with two beautiful ladies on each arm. All three of them looked for the same person. Eriol.  
  
Tomoyo had a weird feeling. She was anxious, even though she told herself that she shouldn't be. After all of these years, would he still be the same? The same old charming boy with the amazing sapphire eyes?  
  
Just then, a handsome blue haired man came into her vision...  
  
and their eyes locked...  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
K/N: Okay, if you think that this story is going nowhere, I'm very sorry. I'm trying to make the chapters worth reading but I keep on getting the feeling that you'll fall asleep in the middle of the story. For all those E+T fans, I decided to add some of your fav. couple in it. Stay tuned for the next chapter because this is what you've been waiting for. S+S and E+T fluff included! Til next time, Ja!!!  
  
Kawaii-Libra-Waziha-chan 


	8. Who Knew?

Hey minna-san! I'm back with a much awaited chapter of THE NANNY. Hey, aren't you happy that I'm starting to update again? Well, enough with my useless blabber and on with the chapter!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, never have, hopefully will.  
  
KENSHIN FANS: POLES ARE ALWAYS GOING TO BE OPEN. Oh, and if you know any good Kenshin+Kaoru or any good Sanoske+Megumi authors, please tell me!  
  
THE NANNY  
  
By Kawaii-chan  
  
Chapter Eight: Who knew?  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Her violet eyes scanned the figure standing in front of her. Midnight blue hair, sapphire eyes, well trimmed figure... no it couldn't be! Could it?  
  
Sakura gave Syaoran's arm a squeeze, "Is that him? Is that him?" Sakura squealed with delight. Syaoran put on a half smirk and led the ladies on both arms with him to the sapphire eyed man standing with another group of men.  
  
He looked up and smiled. "So, I see we've become much of a ladies man, ne Syaoran?" Syaoran rolled his eyes, "Shut up, Eriol. Don't be jealous because you don't have one," Syaoran shot back. "Ooh, I'm hurt. Maybe one of your ladies can mend my broken heart," Eriol acted fainted. A pink hue danced on Tomoyo's cheeks.  
  
Eriol took a look at both women standing by Syaoran. They seemed oddly familiar. "I must say Syaoran, it's good to see you again, my friend," Eriol offered his hand. "Same here," Syaoran said putting his own out and shaking Eriol's.  
  
"Oh how rude of me! I didn't even bother to ask the names of these two lovely damsels," Eriol put on his charms. He took both of their hands. "And who might you be?" Eriol asked Sakura. "As if you don't know. How could you forget your own little Sakura Kinimoto?" Sakura giggled. Eriol thought for a moment, "Kinimoto, Kinimoto... Kinimoto, KINIMOTO!!!" Eriol's eyes widened once he remembered who she was. "Sakura-chan! How long it has been! You look absolutley gorgeous! Look at you, how astonishing! Oh Sakura-chan, it's so nice seeing you again," Eriol kissed her hand forgetting about the other woman standing quietly by them. "Oh, stop flattering me. You're making me blush! You've changed quiet a bit yourself! But I see that you still have those mischivous eyes of yours," Sakura commented. "Why thank you... I think," Eriol replied reluctantly.  
  
"So, have you been keeping in touch with any of the others I once knew?" Eriol asked Sakura. "Actually not many of them but there is one in particular," "Who?" Eriol asked seeing the mischivous grin on her face. "Tomoyo Daidouji," "Daidouji????"  
  
~Flash Back to the seventh grade~  
  
A little violet eyed girl with thick and dorky glasses sat in her desk staring across the room. Her beautiful hair was set unprettily in two messy braids and her figure still had yet to blossom and it was a little on the tubby side. She dreamily stared at the object of her affection sitting across the room chatting with some other boys. There he was, her dream boy, Eriol Hiiragizawa. She sighed a heavy sigh and blushed when she noticed that she had been doodling 'Tomoyo Hiiragizawa' and 'Eriol and Tomoyo forever in love' in hearts on her notebook. "Hi Tomoyo-chan!" came her genki best friend scaring her. Tomoyo slammed the note book shut. "Ah, Sakura-chan! Don't do that; my heart practically jumped up my throught!" Tomoyo exclaimed. "Gomen, I didn't mean to," Sakura apologized. The raven haired girl smiled at her friend and sighed once more.  
  
"So, what was in that notebook that you had to slam it shut?" Sakura asked in an innocent voice. "Umm... nothing. N-n-nothing at a-all!" Tomoyo stammered. "Sure, give me that!" Sakura exclaimed trying to snatch it away from Tomoyo. Sakura failed and Tomoyo smiled in triumph. "Fine you win," Sakura scowled. "Hello, mind if I sit with you?" Eriol came from behind. Tomoyo blushed and nodded. Tomoyo nervously played with her two messy braids. She really didn't look like the most attractive girl at the moment, heck, she really didn't look attractive at all. "So Eriol-kun, did you do your history assignment last night?" Tomoyo asked nervously. She knew he didn't and she always had her answers to share. Eriol made a blank face and dashed to his desk getting out the work sheet that only had his name on it. He dashed back to the empty seat behind Tomoyo and grinned sheepishly. "How did I know? Here Eriol-kun, you can copy my answers," Tomoyo laughed and let out an unattractive snort. "Thanks Tomoyo, you're a life saver!"  
  
"I'm so glad I have friends like you," Eriol commented not looking up from his paper. Tomoyo blushed. "We like having you too," Sakura giggled seeing Tomoyo. Tomoyo shot a glare at Sakura and looked back at Eriol and smiled. She loved the way he'd cutely stick out his tongue when he was busy and how his blue bangs covered his eyes when Eriol was looking down. She just loved everything about him! If only he knew...  
  
"Hey Tomoyo-chan, what's that?" Sakura asked pointing out the window. Tomoyo turned around and Sakura quickly snatched the notebook. Sakura ran flipping through the pages as Tomoyo chased her. Sakura stopped at a page decorated with hearts. Tomoyo still continued to chase her in a circle and just when Sakura came back to the row they were sitting in, she tripped and fell and the notebook skid all the way to Eriol. Tomoyo stopped and quickly came to her now teary-eyed friend who was holding her right knee in pain. "Ow, Tomoyo-chan, this hurts," Sakura sobbed. Tomoyo let out a smile and rubbed her best friends back. "I'm sorry Sakura-chan. Don't worry, it's going to be okay. You'll be fine," Tomoyo cooed. Tomoyo wiped Sakura's tears with her hand.  
  
Eriol picked up the notebook and saw what was written all over the page. His eyes widened and some anger flashed in his eyes.  
  
Tomoyo got the teacher to take Sakura to the nurse. She saw Eriol approach her and she froze. "Daidouji? What is this?!" Eriol demanded putting the notebook in her face. Tomoyo didn't answer. Eriol saw the fear in Tomoyo's eyes and he also saw the tear drop that came down her pale cheek. He calmed down a little. "Listen Daidouji-san, I only like you as a friend and nothing more. Please don't do this. I'm not your type and you aren't mine," Eriol tried to explain. Tomoyo sniffed and nodded. She noticed that he had switched back to the last name basis. "I understand," Tomoyo mumbled. "Good," Eriol replied briefly handing back the notebook. Now the whole class was paying attention. He turned back around and headed for his seat. "Okay, class I'm back, please settle down in your seats," Mr. Terada instructed. Tomoyo slumped back to her desk and staired out the window. She had just been rejected by the guy she knew and secretly loved since kindergarden. The rest of the day went on but the names and hearts in her notebook were smudged with tears which would occasionally spill out.  
  
Later that year... Eriol left and Tomoyo never got to tell him that she... still loved him.  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
"Daidouji, you mean that really geeky, nerdy and totally under developed girl who actually thought she had a chance with me?" Eriol inquired. "Eriol- kun, she was our friend. Remember, because of her you always had your homework?" Sakura reminded him. Syaoran smirked and watched Tomoyo out of the corner of his eye. Boy, was Eriol in trouble. He didn't know what that geeky and nerdy girl had blossomed into. "Well, you do have a point... I guess," Eriol looked up. He pictured a grown up Tomoyo with the same geeky glasses that fell of and a chubby figure with no cleavage. Her hair was frizzy and needed total repair. He imagined her snorting too. He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a feminine sneeze. "Bless you," Syaoran said. "Thanks Li-kun," Tomoyo thanked. Eriol took a good at the other woman by Syaoran who had just started a conversation with him. He scanned her up and down. Now this was a beauty. Amethyst eyes, dark, silky lavender hair, creamy complexion, and the figure of a godess. Her lavender eyes, though seemed oddly familiar but he brushed it off.  
  
"Where are my manners? I haven't even introduced myself to you yet. May I ask the name of such a lovely beauty?" Eriol asked taking Tomoyo's hand and kissing it. Syaoran smirk grew bigger, "Her names T-" Syaoran was cut off by the nudge in the stomach. "Kaoru Himura. I'm one of Sakura's friends. It's a pleasure to meet you," Tomoyo lied. "How lovely, I'm Eriol Hiirgizawa, Syaoran's friend. I know it's a bit early to ask this but would you care to dance?" Eriol offered. Tomoyo took his hand and was lead to the dance floor. Sakura stared at her strangely. Tomoyo looked back and winked at both Sakura and Syaoran who grinned in unison.  
  
"Umm... Li-san, since Tomoyo-chan is gone and I umm.. and kind of lonely and um... I was wondering..." Sakura dragged on, "That if we could dance?" Syaoran finished for her. Sakura grinned and nodded. "Sure, why not?" Syaoran smiled. Syaoran took Sakura's hand and led her to the dance floor where 'Kaoru' and Eriol were.  
  
Eriol smiled as they both danced. "My, I must say, you are very light on your feet, Kaoru-chan. Do you mind if I call you that?" Eriol asked. "Of course not. You are also very good at dancing. Have you ever taken lessons before?" Tomoyo questioned. "Yes, Syaoran and I both took them when we were in... I think it was the 8th grade," Eriol pondered. 'That was just a year after you left,' Tomoyo thought sadly. "So, where did you live when you were in the 8th grade?" Tomoyo tried to hide the fact that she was nervous. "I moved to England. My parents got their business to expand and we moved. I hated saying good bye to Sakura-chan, not to mention Tomoyo-chan," Eriol said making Tomoyo beam.  
  
Eriol looked into Tomoyo's eyes and stared. They seemed so familiar, but why? Tomoyo caught him staring, "What, is there something on my face?" Tomoyo blushed. "No, your eyes... their so gorgeous, yet familiar at the same time," Eriol gazed. "Oh, there must be many other people with eyes like mine, but thank you," Tomoyo thanked, "your eyes are something too I must say." "Thank you. Kaoru-chan, how come I've never seen you around here though?" Eriol asked her as they changed their pace to the next song. "Oh, Sakura and I were roomates. When she decided to move, I decided to move with her," Tomoyo answered. "I'm glad you did, or else I never would have gotten to meet a woman as beautiful as you." Eriol said making Tomoyo blush once again. "Would you like to go outside for some privacy?" Eriol led her to the door when she nodded. This was a great oppurtunity to get a girl. 'Wow, Sakura-chan has some good friends. I really like this one... A LOT,' Eriol thought as gazed at 'Kaoru.'  
  
"Li-san, look, Eriol's taking Tomoyo somewhere," Sakura said in a whisper. "That dog! Do you know why Tomoyo lied to Eriol about her identity?" Syaoran inquired still staring at the entrance. "I don't know, this isn't like Tomoyo. I feel so sorry for Tomoyo, she gets insulted and the person who made fun of her didn't even know it was her!" Sakura exclaimed. "What was Tomoyo like when Eriol knew her, anyway?" Syaoran questioned. "Well, let's just say that she wasn't exactly the most attractive girl around." "Oh, I see."  
  
"Kinimoto-san, you're very good at dancing," Syaoran complimented. Sakura's eyes widened and her grin stretched from ear to ear, "Really? Do you think so?" "Yes, did you ever take lessons?" Syaoran asked her. "Yes, when my brother was going out with his girlfriend, he taught me how to dance. He'd call me a kaijuu because I'd step on his foot, sometimes I do it on purpose," Sakura replied making Syaoran chuckle. "It's weird how all sister's are alike; they all like to hurt their older brothers in some way, shape or form," Syaoran said making Sakura giggle.  
  
"I really like the way you still manage to take care of Ying-fa. It's really nice to see that," Sakura said. "It might be nice but it's not easy. I only wonder what I'll do when she grows older and hits puberty. Yick!" Syaoran shivered. "That might be a problem but I still think that you'll be able to deal with her," Sakura assured. "Well, what about when she... you know... she... she... developes? And then... all these boys start... staring at her?" Syaoran stammered. "I know Ying-fa will be very pretty when she grows older, but I think she'll be able to take care of herself." "Sometimes, I want her to mature and grow older, but then I want her to stay the way she is, my cute little Ying-fa," Syaoran pondered. Sakura stared at him, he just seemed so, mature and ready for commitment but then again, he was still one of the most wanted batchelors. 'What chance do I have?' Sakura put herself down.  
  
"Li-san, I really respect you for what you do. I've never met a man like you... someone so... so... I don't know what to say," Sakura blushed. "Thank you, you're a very special person too Kinimoto-san. I wish I could be like you sometimes. Someone so free spirited, so happy, so wonderful and lovable," Syaoran realized what he said and blushed as did Sakura. "Thank you," Sakura mumbled. She looked up and met his amber eyes. Slowly, but surely, Syaoran managed to pull her a little closer. As they danced in that trance, Sakura spotted something out of the corner of her eye and snapped back to reality. Tomoyo and Eriol came back arm-in-arm. Tomoyo laughed as Eriol spoke it looked like. "Their back," Sakura whispered, her eyes trailing the pair. "Come on, let's get a table for the four of us," Syaoran suggested getting a nod from Sakura.  
  
"Let's get a table and order. I'm famished!" Sakura exclaimed once they were reunited with Tomoyo and Eriol. They all got a table and waited for their orders. When their meals arrived they chatted idly.  
  
"I'm so glad we got to catch up on old times, Sakura-chan," Eriol spoke. "Me too, small world, ne?" Sakura joked. "So, Syaoran, you employed little Sakura-chan, right?" "Yes, and your problem would be?" Syaoran asked blankly. "Oh nothing, nothing," Eriol grinned that Cheshire grin. Syaoran looked up and glared, "WHAT ARE YOU IMPLYING??" Syaoran gritted his teeth. "Well, such a beautiful lady like Sakura-chan, being the nanny of your sister and living with you, even at night, did you ever get tempted?" Eriol asked stessing the word 'tempted.' "Oof, you and Tom- I mean Kaoru-chan are almost the same. She says the same things," Sakura sighed in exasperation. "So I take that as a yes? None of you said 'no'," Eriol grinned. "NO!!" Syaoran and Sakura yelled in unison getting some stares from others. "Sheesh, Eriol-kun didn't do anything to you. No need to yell!" Tomoyo joined in. "Thank you my lovely," Eriol brushed his arm against her bare one. "Besides, you can't say no, it's like... nature; fish swim, birds fly, and Sakura and Li-kun fantasize about eachother," Tomoyo teased. "Stop it Tomoyo!!!" Sakura protested. When Sakura realized what she had done, she clasped her mouth with her hands. "Tomoyo?!" Eriol asked in astonishment. There was a stiff silence at the table for about three seconds. Syaoran ran his hands through his messy hair and sweatdropped,  
  
"Eh, who knew??"  
  
TBC  
  
~~~~~~  
  
I hope you found this chappie interesting. Why do you think Tomoyo hid her identity? Well review and tell me. PLease, these reviews really help me a lot. SO PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW!! Thankies! Until next time, happy reading, Ja!  
  
Kawaii-Libra-Waziha-chan 


	9. Stormy Night and the Splinter

Hey minna-san! So... how are ya? Well, I'm fine on account of SCHOOL IS FINALLY OVER!!!! Meaning that I can update more often and that you have the right to throw rotten fruits and vegetables at me if I don't! (Is that actually supposed to be a good thing?) I'll quit my rambling so you continue. REMEMBER TO REVIEW ALL YOU LOVELY PEOPLE!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.  
  
THE NANNY  
  
By Kawaii-chan  
  
Chapter Nine: Stormy Night and the Splinter  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Eh, who knew?"  
  
"YOU KNEW!!!" Eriol shrieked making everyone wince. "You're forgetting to count to 10," Sakura whispered. Eriol rolled his eyes, and took a deep breath. "Why didn't you tell me??" Eriol asked impatiently glaring at both Sakura and Syaoran; trying to avoid Tomoyo's gaze. Tomoyo's brows furrowed together in anger.  
  
"Why? You'd make fun of me anyways!" Tomoyo said hautily. Eriol gazed at his legs, she'd gotten him there. "No I wouldn't. I mean, look at you! You have to admit, you were never like this before!" he exclaimed. "So now you're shallow?" Tomoyo countered. "No, you were never so interesting and charming," Eriol explained.  
  
~Flashback to when they were outside~  
  
"And then Sakura goes 'hoeeeeeee!' like always," Eriol chuckled making Kaoru laugh. He smiled seeing how her eyes twinkled and how her laughter sounded so pleasant. "Our Sakura-chan can be so funny sometimes. Don't you think she and Li-san would be perfect together?" Kaoru commented. "Sure, but I don't think he's looking for a relationship right now. After Nishi broke up with him, he hasn't trusted any woman," Eriol replied. He looked into her eyes and gently took a hold of her hand.  
  
"But I'm looking for a relationship," he charmed making Tomoyo blush. He grinned seeing her lovely cheeks turn pink and gave a gentle squeeze before he let go. "Anyway, let's talk about you Kaoru-chan. What do you do?" Eriol asked. "I'm a fashion designer and I have my own company, Hanyaan," Tomoyo answered. "Hey, that's what Sakura's says when she feels all warm inside. That's funny," he chuckled. (K/N: I don't know if that's what she said exactly since I have to watch the nelvana version so I just heard this from websites. Please excuse me if I got something wrong.)I know, I got the idea from her. I was starting my company when she was going out with her ex. She told me how 'hanyaan' she felt and I thought it would be the perfect name for my company."  
  
"Any hobbies, Kaoru-chan?" "I like to design special dresses, obviously, and I also do some filming too," Kaoru smiled. "Wow, Tomoyo-chan used to do the same things!" Eriol exclaimed oblivious to the fact that his Tomoyo was right there in front of him. Kaoru shifted her weight and put on a fake smile. "You still haven't told me about yourself," Tomoyo changed the subject. "Well, I'm Syaoran and I are business partners in the technology industry. My favorite hobby is to tease Syaoran and I also like going on long drives," Eriol told. "That's really nice. I really like doing that too. It's so nice to get away once in a while," Tomoyo took a deep breath. "Well maybe we can take one together sometime," Eriol winked. She caught Eriol staring at her and blushed.  
  
"What? Do I have something on my face?" Kaoru asked touching her cheek. "Your eyes, their so beautiful," Eriol said leaning in closer to her, "Your lips look so soft and pink." He put his hand up to her mouth and outlined her lips with his pointer finger and leaned in to close the gap between them. Eriol's lips danced on Tomoyo's and her arms encircled his neck. He left her breathless when they parted. Tomoyo's eyes fluttered open and saw Eriol smiling. "Wow, that's about the best kiss I've ever had," Eriol mumbled dreamily.  
  
Tomoyo looked up at the moon as it lit her face. "It's such a beautiful night, ne?" she sighed. "Not as beautiful as you," Eriol replied. "Aren't we the sweet talker?" Tomoyo giggled. "Your lips only made mine sweeter."  
  
Tomoyo's cheeks turned crimson... yup, he still had that charm. "Mind if I look at your palm?" Eriol asked. Tomoyo gave him her hand as he studied it. He stuck out his tongue and furrowed his brows together. Tomoyo giggled seeing that he still had that habbit of his. "What's so funny?" "Oh, nothing. I was just thinking," Tomoyo answered.  
  
"Well, your palm says that you are very successful but you can be very lonely sometimes. You will live the average life span and you'll spend the rest of your days with a very handsome and charming man," Eriol explained. "Oh, and you'll make 4 beautiful children all with a last name that starts with H. Two of which are twins," he continued. Tomoyo gasped, "All that from reading my palms? My, you are very talented.  
  
"It's just something I picked up. Come on, let's go inside. Your palms also said that a very handsome and charming man named Eriol awaits another dance with you. See how true my predictions are?" he took the giggling Tomoyo's arm as they headed back inside.  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
Tomoyo crossed her arms. "Guys, come on! It's not that bad. Tomoyo just surprised you Eriol! Big deal!" Syaoran yelled getting the attention of some other guests. Everyone at the table raised their left brow in unison seeing Syaoran.  
  
"Fine, Eriol, I'm sorry I lied to you," Tomoyo apologized grimly. "TOMOYO, I'm sorry I called you under developed and tubby," Eriol did the same. "Please! You could do better than that!" Sakura exclaimed frustrated. Eriol let out a sigh. "Tomoyo, I'm very sorry that I overreacted. Just tell me, why didn't you tell me in the first place that it was you all along? Isn't it a bit odd?" Eriol asked after genuinely apologizing.  
  
"You're forgiven. I'm sorry too that I didn't tell you the truth before. Actually, I just didn't want you to be quick to judge when you met me," Tomoyo said in a quiet voice. "It's okay. Let's just not do that again," Eriol chuckled.  
  
"My, my, we have the weirdest friends don't we?" Sakura mumbled to Syaoran. Syaoran nodded with a sweat drop. Dinner went on normally and when it was time for dessert, Tomoyo nudged Eriol in the stomach with a smirk on her face. "Best kiss you ever had, ay?" Tomoyo giggled seeing him turn scarlet. "Your's wasn't bad either," Tomoyo teased.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Everyone went home after the dinner and settled in to bed. Little did they know that a storm was coming their way.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
BOOM BOOM!!!!!! Struck the thunder scaring Sakura out of her wits as she held on to her blanket for dear life. She watched as the lightening lit from the window and anticipated the crashing noised again. BOOM!!! It struck again. Sakura was sure it probably the storm had knocked over some of the small trees they had planted a couple of days ago in the back yard. Sakura whimpered and got out of the bed clutching the teddy bear she had. She jumped when she heard thunder crash again.  
  
Sakura walked out of her room at a fast pace and headed for Ying-fa's room and remembered that Ying-fa wasn't there. "Oh, great. Ah!" she shrieked. "Kami-sama, I haven't seen a storm like this one in... forever!"  
  
She saw the door to Syaoran's room closed. She walked up and put her hand on the knob but paused. She thought about whether it would be okay to go in or not knowing that it would feel very awkward. She softly knocked on the door hoping that he'd let her. When he didn't respond, she knocked a little louder, "Are you awake??" she asked rather loudly from the door. Syaoran got up and openned his door, "Now, I am."  
  
Sakura blushed at her own stupidity. "I, um, was wondering, if, um... ah!!!" Sakura shrieked making Syaoran wince. The thunder had struck again. "Let me guess, you're scared of the dark," Syaoran implied sleepily. Sakura nodded her head gingerly. "And you want me to help?" "Yes."  
  
"I guess you can come in. I'm too lazy right now to make a bed on the floor so I hope you don't mind if we share," he said running his hand through is bed head. Sakura giggled when she saw that it was more unruly than usual, but it was still cute. Syaoran crawled in and scooted over to the side to give her room.  
  
"Umm, Li-san, do you mind if I sleep on this side?" Sakura pointed to his side. "But I always sleep on this side," he mumbled sleepily. "Please, you don't expect me to sleep on top of you now, do you?" she inquired. Syaoran raised his brow making her blush. "If you must.." he groaned rolling over to the other side. Sakura smiled and crawled into the extremely comfortable bed and let herself be enveloped into the sea of blanket. She inhaled the comfortable masculine scent that came from her surroundings. He smelled of Hugo Boss cologne. (K/N: I just love that scent. It so nice on a guy. Don't you think? ) She sighed and closed her eyes only to snap them back open when the thunder struck again.  
  
(A/N: I know this is VERY cheesy, but hey, we all love sap/fluff once in a while, rite?) She threw her arm around Syaoran figure and held on for dear life. Syaoran's eyes snapped open and his cheeks started to burn. She squeezed around his neck. "Ki.ni.mo.to, you. are. strang.ling. me!" he managed to choke out. Sakura immediately released her death grip, "Sorry, I just got scared."  
  
"It's okay, just don't aim for my wind pipe again," Syaoran took a deep breath. "Good night, Kinimoto," Syaoran mumbled closing his eyes. "Good night."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
(A/N: I bet you already know what's going to happen next. Am I right?)  
  
Syaoran woke up the next morning breathing in the scent of cherry blossoms. He looked down and noticed that Sakura's head was resting on his chest. Not only that, but he had one arm cradling her. Apparentley, he had mistaken her for his body pillow which was carelessly thrown on the floor. A pink hue danced on his cheeks as he let go, gently to not wake her. Sakura's eyes fluttered open when she felt him let go. She, too, blushed knowing that he was holding her during the night.  
  
"Good morning, apparently the storm's over so the whether is great outdoors. Listen, I have some garden work to do but since I'll be going to pick Ying-fa up, do you mind if I ask you to do some of it for me, or atleast help me with it?" Syaoran asked grabbing a towel and some dry clothes. "No, I'd be happy too," actually, we needed some groceries so maybe you could pick those up on your way. I have a list ready."  
  
"Alright, but we are going to have breakfast first right?" Syaoran asked with his head sticking out of his bathroom. "Yeah, how does a bowl of Honey Bunches of Oats sound?" "Sound's great."  
  
Syaoran and Sakura both paused. 'Oh my gosh, I feel like I'm married or something!' both of them thought in unison. They looked at eachother as their eyes locked and soon blushed looking away from eachother. "Uh..." "Umm..." "I guess I better get going," Sakura rushed off.  
  
Later, both Sakura and Syaoran came downstairs with wet hair. Sakura atleast towel dried it enought to where it didn't drip, but Syaoran's dripped all over the place. He wore a a thin blue sweater that was loosely untucked and a pair of khaki pants. His green towel hung over his shoulders catching the drops of water. Sakura couldn't help but notice how extremely clean he smelled.  
  
She came over and put her bowl of cereal on the table and then put his in front of him. "The least you could do dry your hair properly," Sakura took the and tossed it on his head to where it even covered his face. "Thanks," he mumled from underneath the towel. Sakura giggled watching him towel dry. "Is that better?" "Mmmhmm." Sakura held back a giggle. They ate their breakfast in silence both of them reading their own section of the newspaper.  
  
They both finished and put up their bowls. Syaoran got his keys and headed out while Sakura got her hat and headed outside.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
'Their garden is very nice, it just needs a little work,' Sakura thought trimming the hedges. She whistled a merry tune as she headed for the flower beds and started to de-weed. The flower bed was a good size but it was a good thing that Syaoran had remembered to put weed killer or else their would be a lot more work to do. Sakura noticed the unplanted cherry tree that Syaoran probably had planned to plant. 'Okay, this is going to be hard but I guess I'll have to make it on my own. She noticed that Syaoran had already dug a hole in the ground. She picked up the heavy tree and when she was about to put it carefully into the dirt, she dropped it because felt an incredible pain in her right hand. The tree was alright but there was a big piece of wood sticking out of her hand.  
  
"Oh, this hurts!!" Sakura growled as she headed upstairs to her room. Meanwhile, Syaoran and Ying-fa came in with grocery bags. Syaoran put up the grocery and her Sakura upstairs as she groaned in agony. "What's up with her?" Ying-fa asked heading up stairs. Syaoran followed her and saw that Sakura was sitting in her room staring at her hand.  
  
"What's wrong?" Ying-fa chirped. "I have a splinter. Ow!!" Sakura whined. "I'll help you," Syaoran sat down and studied her hand. "Okay, then I'll get out of here," Ying-fa don't slam the *slam* door..." Syaoran trailed. The door was slammed shut and probably locked too.  
  
Just then, Tomoyo and and Eriol both entered the house. "Hey Ying-fa, are your brother and Sakura home?" Tomoyo asked as Ying-fa played tea party with her stuffed animals. "Their upstairs in Sakura-chan's room. Hi Eriol!!" Ying-fa blushed. "Oh, hey, Ying-fa, it's so nice to see you again. My, you just look lovelier every time I see you," Eriol made her blush more. "Thanks. You look nice to," Ying-fa whispered unconsiously playing with the fur of her bear.  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol climbed upstairs and just when Tomoyo was about to turn the knob, Eriol stopped her. "Wait, their in there TOGETHER. I hear them talking..." Eriol grinned evily. In an instant. Eriol and Tomoyo had their heads pressed up against the door. Little did they know that Syaoran was just pulling out Sakura's splinter.  
  
Syaoran got out the tweezers from Sakura's make up bag and sat back down.  
  
Sakura: It's pretty big and think, are you sure it'll fit in? I mean won't it hurt?  
  
Syaoran: I know, it looks like it's going to hurt. But don't worry, I'm going to be gentle with you. I'll push it in gently and take it out, okay? It'll hurt though but just a little.  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo quircked a brow in unison. "Oh my goodness, it's broad day light and Ying-fa's at home! Shouldn't they be doing it on their own time?" Tomoyo gasped. "Love has no sense of time, my dear. But didn't they say that they weren't at it?" Eriol asked. "I know, may it was a lie. Wait, is Syaoran experienced? I mean, he knows quite a lot about this stuff!" Tomoyo whispered. Eriol shrugged. FYI, the splinter was in the space between her index finger and her thumb.  
  
Sakura: Okay, this is my first time, I've never had this before.  
  
Syaoran: I can't do this in a chair, let's do it on the bed.  
  
Tomoyo furrowed her brows together and Eriol put his hand on her mouth so she wouldn't start yelling. He let go. "I wish I had my camera for this!" Tomoyo whispered. Eriol looked at her weird. Tomoyo! That's perverted! I never expected this from you!" Eriol exclaimed. "Eww! No! I just wanted to see their faces when they come out of their. That is, if they ever do," Tomoyo silently giggled. Eriol just sweat dropped.  
  
Syaoran: *takes her thumb and index finger* Kinimoto, you know I need room to do this. You can't keep 'em closed. Spread 'em so I can get in there!  
  
Sakura: *giggles* Ay, ay, captain!  
  
Syaoran: You ready?  
  
Sakura: Hurry, I can't wait much longer!  
  
Syaoran: *chuckles* Okay, calm down and relax. I'm about to go in. *put's tweezer in and tries to get out the splinter*  
  
Sakura: Ow, it hurts!!  
  
Syaoran: Shh, shh, you don't want Ying-fa to barge in here! She'll think I'm hurting you! Does it still hurt?  
  
Sakura: I think I'm getting used to it. Okay, hurry! You're going to slow! Faster!  
  
Syaoran: You look nice today by the way.  
  
Sakura: That's because of what I'm wearing... *mumbles to where Eriol and Tomoyo can't hear them*  
  
Syaoran: *raised eyebrow* huh?  
  
Sakura: Nothing!!  
  
"She's naked!!!" Tomoyo gasped. "Naw, Tomoyo! For this special occasion she's dressed in a friggin' clown suit!!" Eriol whispered dripping in sarcasm. Tomoyo blushed.  
  
Sakura: Hurry, you're stalling!  
  
Syaoran: I'm just saying those things so that maybe you'd feel happy and calm down!  
  
Sakura: Okay.  
  
Syaoran: Alright, on the count of three. One...  
  
"Eriol, I can't have this happen to my best friend! She doesn't know him well enough! I have to stop them!" Tomoyo exclaimed. "If you must..." Eriol got out of her way.  
  
Syaoran: Two... Thr-  
  
Tomoyo barged in, "GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF HER LI!!!"  
  
Just then, they spotted Syaoran with the tweezer's holding her hand and Sakura. Both fully clothed.  
  
"Hoe???"  
  
TBC (To be continued)  
  
~~~~~~  
  
So how was that? I had lots of fun writing that chapter and I hope you had as much fun reading this! Please review and tell me what you thought! Okie dokie? You probably think that I have a sick mind for typing this. ^_^' I got this idea from Look Who's Talking.. I forgot if it was the first one or the second one though. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! Until next time, happy reading! Ja!  
  
Kawaii-Libra-Waziha-chan 


	10. Coffee, Tea, or Me?

Hey minna-san! Kawaii-chan is back again with the latest chapter of THE NANNY. Aren't you happy? Well, I'm so happy seeing that I have gotten so many reviews for this story. Thank you so much!!! *tears* You love me, you really love me! K, I'll shut up as long you **_REVIEW!! _**Notice that that was in bold, italics and caps. My goal for this chapter is to reach 160. I know that I'm not even close to reaching that but hey, I can still dream! This chapter may be corny but I tried to make it humorous. 

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

****

Special Dedication: This chapter goes out to a very special online friend, Kyte-Aura-chan. Happy Birthday!!

Also, Happy belated 4th of July everyone!! God bless America!

THE NANNY

By: Kawaii-chan

Chapter 10: Coffee, Tea, or Me?

~~~~~~

"Hoe??" was all Sakura could manage to squeak out. Syaoran let go of her hand that was now free of the splinter. Both Eriol and Tomoyo stood frozen seeing what was going on. 

"Eriol, I they had their clothes on while they did this!!" Tomoyo whispered into his ear. "They didn't do **anything** Tomoyo!!" Eriol exclaimed. Tomoyo looked over finding both Sakura and Syaoran sitting on Sakura's bed staring at them for an explanation.

"What were you two exactly doing in here??" Tomoyo asked nervously. "Umm, Li-san was pulling out my splinter. "A splinter?!" both of the partners in crime blurted in unison. "Uh, yeah…" Syaoran didn't make it any better. "Are you **sure **that's all you doing, Syaoran?" Eriol inquired. "Umm, what else what I be doing?" Syaoran replied. "Sakura-chan," Tomoyo accidentally blurted out. "Hoe?" Sakura squeaked again. 

"Ugh, I feel so guilty now. It's all your fault Eriol!" Tomoyo accused. "My fault? It was yours!" Eriol shot back.

"Yours!"

"No yours!"

"No yours!"

"WHAT'S GOING ON?!!" both Sakura and Syaoran yelled stopping the bickering of the two. Eriol and Tomoyo paused. "You tell them," Tomoyo mumbled, "NO, you tell them," Eriol countered. 'Here they go again,' both Syaoran and Sakura thought in unison. 

"You!"

"You!"

"You!"

"STOP IT!!" Syaoran and Sakura yelled. "Fine, I'll tell you. Tomoyo here thought that you two were umm… let's just say what birds and bees do best," Eriol explained as Tomoyo huffed. Syaoran and Sakura looked at each other, "Umm pollinating?" Sakura asked densely. Both Eriol and Tomoyo did the typical anime fall and sweat dropped. 

"The _other _thing," Tomoyo gritted her teeth. "Umm, flying?" Syaoran answered. Veins popped out on both Tomoyo's and Eriol's heads. "NO YOU IDIOTS!!! WE THOUGHT YOU WERE MAKING LOVE!!!" Tomoyo blurted out.

Syaoran twitched and started scooting away from Sakura fearing the worst. 

"H-h-hoe??" Sakura stuttered on her phrase. "WHAT THE HECK MADE YOU THINK THAT?!" Syaoran yelled at the top of his lungs making everyone wince. Ying-fa came dashing into the room panting. 

"What's going on. Are you okay nii-chan?" Ying-fa questioned once she caught her breath. "Umm… nothing Ying-fa, you go play tea party. I'm sure ERIOL would **love **to join you as soon as we're done _talking,_" Syaoran answered sending her away. Eriol groaned.

"Gee Syaoran? How did you know that I was DIEING to play with Ying-fa?" Eriol asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Because I know how much you enjoy dressing up as a girl," Syaoran simply retorted making Sakura and Tomoyo stare at him in wonder.

"I do not! Stop looking at me!" Eriol shrieked.

"Sure…" they all added in unison. 

"Anyway, back to the subject. WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" Sakura exclaimed. Now it was Tomoyo's turn to speak up. "Okay, Eriol and I will demonstrate a _conversation. _You will judge and tell us what you think we are talking about. Right Eriol?" Tomoyo winked. Eriol nodded his head. 

They headed into the closet and closed the door. Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other in confusion and headed over to the door.

Tomoyo: It's pretty big and think, are you sure it'll fit in? I mean won't it hurt?

Eriol: I know, it looks like it's going to hurt. But don't worry, I'm going to be gentle with you. I'll push it in gently and take it out, okay? It'll hurt though but just a little.  


Tomoyo: Okay, this is my first time, I've never had this before.  


Eriol: I can't do this in a chair, let's do it on the bed.  


Syaoran tapped Sakura on the shoulder getting her attention. The look on her face told any one that she was utterly disgusted. "Exactly what is the point of us listening to them talk dirty?" Sakura asked bewildered. Syaoran shrugged.

Eriol: Tomoyo, you know I need room to do this. You can't keep 'em closed. Spread 'em so I can get in there!  


Syaoran took a hold of the door knob and pulled it with all his strength finding both Eriol and Tomoyo just standing there. 

"What was the point of that?" Syaoran asked surprised from not finding Eriol and Tomoyo on top of each other. "I was pulling out her splinter," Eriol said dryly. Both Sakura and Syaoran blushed. "Oh come on! We didn't sound _that_ umm… well you know what I mean," Sakura stared at her feet. 

"Puh-lease!! We sounded even duller than you did and you still think it was *clears throat*" Tomoyo whined. "Okay, why don't we get some ice cream and forget about this?" Sakura asked dying to change the subject. "That's sounds good to me," Eriol replied. When he tried walking out the door, Syaoran put a hand on his shoulder and stopped him.

"Nuh-uh-uh, you aren't going anywhere my friend. Ying-fa is still waiting for you to play tea party with her," Syaoran grinned wickedly. "Oh yeah…" the grin spread to Tomoyo. Eriol's eyes widened in horror. "Umm… I… uh… am allergic to tea!" Eriol quickly made up and excuse. 

"Oh don't worry, we only use pretend tea," Syaoran put on an innocent face. 

All three of them dragged Eriol down stairs to where Ying-fa was playing. When Ying-fa saw him, she put on the biggest smile possible. "Yay! You made it!" Ying-fa squealed. 

"Ying-fa, I'm really sorry to say this but I really can't play tea party with you today," Eriol tried to as honestly as he could. Ying-fa put on her puppy dog eyes and sniffed. "*Sniff* My favorite tea party buddy can't play with me? *sniff* I-it's okay *sniff* Eriol-kun, I-I'll just play *sniff* by myself," Ying-fa pretended to cry. Syaoran couldn't love his manipulative sister more for this. 

Eriol saw the look in Ying-fa's eyes and softened up. "Okay, but only once," he agreed. Ying-fa beamed and took out some clothes and hats from her toy chest and handed them to Eriol. "You can change into these. Do you want to be Ms. Eriola like always?" Ying-fa chirped.

"Eriol… a?" Tomoyo quirked her brow. Tomoyo, Sakura and Syaoran stifled a laugh and put on a serious face again. Eriol glared daggers at her; if only looks could kill.

"Tomoyo-chan and Sakura-chan could be the princesses that come from another country!" Ying-fa squealed. Tomoyo and Sakura nodded in agreement. 

"We'll what about Syaoran? What's he going to be?" Eriol asked hoping that Syaoran would be caught in a worse position. "Oof, Eriol-kun. Don't you know? Nii-chan's the butler!!" Ying-fa answered. 

"My butt!" Eriol cursed. "Ms. Eriola, mind your language!" Tomoyo teased giggling. "Yes, Ms. Eriola. Listen to what Princess Tomoyo says. Young ladies don't say that! Don't say that again or else no more cookies for you!" Ying-fa warned, "Now, go and change."

Eriol stiffly got up and walked over to the bathroom. Everyone anticipated what he'd come out as. "Ying-fa, have I told you how much I love you lately?" Syaoran asked grinning. "Nii-chan, do you think I pay attention?" Ying-fa countered shutting him up. Tomoyo and Sakura stifled a giggle. They could all agree, being with Ying-fa was definitely interesting.

Eriol angrily opened the door and steeped out wearing a big red skirt and a lemon yellow hat. He also had a flowered shawl draped around him. What he did for Ying-fa. 

Syaoran cleared his throat, "Ms. Eriola, please have a seat." Eriol just glared at him. "Mistress Ying-fa, what will you have?" Syaoran asked. "I'll have the tea with the chocolate chip cookies."

"And what will you have, Ms. Eriola? Coffee, tea or me?" Syaoran purred teasingly, erupting Tomoyo and Sakura into a fit of giggles. "I think I'll have the coffee. With some of the raspberry cookies," Eriol growled. 

"And you Princess Tomoyo?" Syaoran pretended to write in his note pad. "I'll have the same as Ms. Eriola. Oh, can you make my coffee de-caf? Thanks."

"And you Princess Sakura?" Syaoran asked. "Oh, I think she has some splinters that she'd like to have taken out," Eriol interrupted in his girly voice. Syaoran and Sakura glared daggers at him earning grins from both Tomoyo and Ms. Eriola.

"No. I . Don't," Sakura gritted her teeth. "I'll have some tea with lemon," Sakura didn't remove her gaze from Eriol. Okay, I'll be on way," Syaoran walked away.

"What a lovely day isn't it?" Ying-fa asked primly. "Yes, I'm so glad that everyone showed up. It wouldn't be the same with out Ms. Eriola around," Tomoyo agreed. Everyone nodded in unison. 

Syaoran came back with the plastic cups filled with nothing and some cookies. "Here you go Mistress Ying-fa," Syaoran said placing the tray down. "Would you like to join us for some tea too, Nii-cha - I mean, butler?" Ying-fa corrected herself. "Sure, why not?" Syaoran took a seat.

Everyone pretended to drink their _tea_ and ate the cookies. "Hmm… would you like some more sugar Ms. Eriola?" Ying-fa asked. "Yes, I would. Two lumps please," Eriol handed her his cup. 

When Ying-fa gave him back the tea, he took it and stuck his pinky finger out pretending to be prim. Tomoyo, Sakura and Syaoran started laughing when they saw him. "What are you all laughing at?" Eriol asked when he saw Ying-fa start to laugh too. 

"Ms. Eriola, the bathroom is that way," Syaoran pointed upstairs. "But I never said I needed to go," Eriol replied oblivious to what was happening. "Sure…"

Eriol kept on pretending to drink ignoring the snickers. "When in doubt pinky out," Tomoyo mumbled loud enough to hear him. They erupted in laughter again. 

"Exactly **what** is going on?" Eriol yelled. "Ms. Eriola, it's not nice to raise your voice. And it also isn't good manners to tell us about your bodily functions at the table," Syaoran laughed. "What do you mean? I didn't say anything!" Eriol exclaimed. "Your pinky, Ms. Eriola," Sakura giggled. "Yes? What about my pinky?"

Tomoyo leaned over and whispered, "It means you have to go urinate." Eriol blushed and immediately hid his pinky finger. "Coffee, tea, or pee, Ms. Eriola?" Syaoran snickered. 

Thus, the tea party was concluded.

~~~~~~

Eriol and Tomoyo stepped out of the door. Eriol leaving his dignity behind. 

Eriol sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "What's wrong, Eriol-kun?" Tomoyo asked seeing his distress. 

"Nothing," he mumbled, "I just lost my dignity. Nothing too much."

"Well I liked what you did. It was really sweet," Tomoyo tried cheering him up. "Really?" he asked bewildered. Tomoyo nodded. She leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek making him beam. 

"Come on, what do you say we go over to my place and get some real tea?" Tomoyo asked. 

"Coffee, tea or me…?" Eriol grinned.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So how was that? I tried my best to make it funny. Sorry if you didn't like it. I know it was a little OOC (Out of Character) but hey, it's fan fiction! Please remember to review for your sweet li'l Kawaii-chan. PLEASE? Thanks! Oh, Happy Birthday Kyte-Aura-chan! Until next time, Happy Reading! Ja!

****

~*Kawaii-Libra-Waziha-chan*~


End file.
